Snow and Fire Don't Mix!
by sunnysfunny
Summary: John, Bobby, Rogue, and Kitty go on vacation for winter break. Let's just say John won't be having much fun... Ryro
1. Plans

**A/N**: This story won't be dark/angry like my first fic (Fiery Thoughts) but the opposite (I'm planning for funny). Will it be easier to write? Probably not, but I hope you all like the first chapter!**  
**

**Snow And Fire Don't Mix!**

**Chapter** **1**

**Plans**

Bobby, Rogue, John, and Kitty were in the game room discussing plans for winter break.

"So where do you all want to go?" Kitty asked as the others had blank thoughts, but not for long.

"Let's go to a ski lodge." Bobby suggested. He a grinned knowing a fiery someone wouldn't like the idea.

"Oh, Hell no." John spat as he flicked his lighter.

"What? The bad ass Pyro can't handle a little snow?" Bobby mocked.

John didn't say anything. With the lighter in his right hand he held it between the middle and ring finger, lifted the top, then flicked the wheel to start the flame and pointed it at Bobby.

Bobby smirked, "I must have _sparked_ something...he gave me the fire-birdie."

Kitty stood up, "Let's take a vote."

"All those in favor of going to a ski lodge raise your hand." Bobby said with his hand already up.

Rogue and Kitty had their hands up. John was the only one who didn't.

John crossed his arms. "That figures," he muttered.

Rogue said to her boy friend, "You have to come, John."

He didn't reply right away. "Rogue, for you I'll go." John looked at her. "It won't be my cup of _iceballs_," he glared at his polar opposite, "but I'll go," he finished, turning his attention back to Rogue.

"It won't be that bad, John" Kitty said.

John grinned, "Whatever, it will be nice to get away from Scott. He's always blaming me when something goes on fire in the mansion. I tell him that Bobby can't help it, but he won't believe me..." Knowing no one would understand he started to explain, "It's just a strategy I use on Scott. 'A smart ass that acts dumb.' It works on him all the time! He can't call me a smart ass when he doesn't know that I'm being one, plus it pisses him off more this way!" John continued, "Scott and I both know that I set those things on fire. After all, I am Pyro, but I still blame it on someone else. Anyway, Scott tries to figure me out, but fails, which bugs him, and that makes me happy." (A/N: I have no idea if the whole dumb smart ass thing makes sense, but I tried my best to make it work; mainly because I couldn't get myself to delete it.)

"Yeah, after he talks to you I see him rubbing his temples as he tries to calm himself down." Rogue said.

John was very pleased, "See it works! I feel much better knowing my strategy is a success."

Kitty couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Damn John you're crazy!"

"No, just trying to make Scott crazy." John replied with that irresistible smile.

Rouge wanted to hear more, "Kitty, it is interesting though...John please continue."

"I mean messing with Scott is the best! It's so easy to piss him off...I mean I do it so much he should know by now that I do it for the pleasure of having him "yell" at me. At the end of his "yelling" I have done my days work when he's all red, frustrated, sighs and tells me to leave his sight. Bobby, man, you should try it. It's my anti-drug!" John ended with a big smile.

"When you put it that way...maybe I will! You're a bad influence John, you know that?"

"Hell yeah and proud of it."

Kitty was trying to figure John out, "Why do you like to mess with Scott?"

"Honestly I really don't know...actually I take back what I said before; now I think I'll miss bugging him..."

"We'll only be gone for a weekend" replied Kitty.

"A whole weekend with out bugging Scott" John said pausing to think about it, "That will be tough but I think I can handle it."

"I'm going to start packing." Kitty walked away rubbing her head trying to understand John's tactics. She figured it was a 'John' thing and that she would never understand it. Then she thought, _'John gets bored too easily and that's his problem...unless it's just his fiery self...whatever, my head hurts just thinking about it.'_

The rest followed her soon after.

**-John and Bobby's room-**

"Why are you taking t-shirts? Everyone is going to think you're nuts!"

Bobby shook his head, "You're right what was I thinking..."

"You never think."

"Well, why are you bringing your lighter?" Bobby replied.

"That's a dumb question...you know I bring it everywhere with me." John was getting a bit serious.

"Just don't do anything that will get us kicked out." Bobby was serious too.

The seriousness didn't last too long as it never does with them.

"There you go blaming me, and we aren't even there yet." John punched Bobby in the arm.

"Hey, you never know...especially with _you_!"

John was about to punch Bobby again just for the hell of it, but instead he smiled, "Thanks for the compliment. Yeah, I'm unpredictable...just like fire."

**-Kitty and Rogue's Room-**

"This weekend is going to be great!" exclaimed Kitty.

"John and I need some alone time and I can't have him thinking of more ways to piss off Scott during the whole trip, but I'm sure I can do something about that." Rogue smiled.

"I think he just likes to use his powers and in the process he can annoy Scott...so it's like killing two birds with one stone" Kitty stated.

"I wonder if John thinks of it like that." Rogue pondered.

"I highly doubt it; this is John we're talking about!" Kitty continued not allowing Rogue to reply as she changed the subject slightly, "I'm sure John will just be fine at the ski lodge...why does he hate the idea of going?"

She shrugged. "It's probably because of his mutation."

"Unless there's more to it..." Kitty hinted.

"I don't know...he hasn't told me anything. John will have a hell of a time, and I'll make sure of that. He'll be begging to go back next year!"

**A/N**: He won't be begging to go back next year or ever again. To find out why...read review and I will update ASAP.


	2. Burns & Tire Marks

**A/N**: I really like the title 'Snow and Fire Don't Mix' so I'll keep it like that...

leggystwin-chic: Yes John is hot, and really fun to write...It's hazardous to write in Kitty because then I start to say "like" in like every sentence...see : )

Way2Obsessed: I love Pyro and I am way too obsessed with him, but it's all good!

Fudgeontop: John and Rogue are paired together for this fic because I love them together. I don't know how much Ryro I'm going to write in, but like I said before they are a couple for this story.

DemonRogue13: I'm glad you think it's cool so far.

Nerak: There will be a little Ryro...I'm not sure exactly how much since only a few parts of this story are planned, and that part I haven't planned yet, but the story itself doesn't revolve around the couple.

Prettybeka: Yes, John is Rogue's boy friend...I edited my first chapter to make that more clear.

Orli: I'm anxious too : ) I didn't plan everything that will happen but the one thing that I did plan is a BIG deal for John, but basically over all he won't be having a good time...

Thanks for all of the reviews they make me want to update even faster!

**Snow and Fire Don't Mix**

**Ch. 2**

**Burns & Tire Marks**

_italics -_ song lyrics (I don't own those or any of the characters, but you know that...right?)

------------------------------ The next morning ------------------------------

"Come on John get up! We want to get there sometime today." Bobby shook John who was still in bed.

"I'm up."

"Then why aren't you out of bed?" Bobby questioned.

"I just like it when you touch me."

"Shut up John! Go back to sleep."

"Gladly." John said as he tossed the covers over his head.

"Come on, all you have to do is relax and have fun." Bobby said just before he left the room with his bags.

As John got out of bed, he mumbled "How is freezing your ass off fun?"

Finally John got dressed and headed down stairs with his bags. He met Kitty, Rogue, and Bobby outside in front of the mansion. Scott and Logan were standing with them.

"Are you all packed?" Scott asked.

"No shit...it that what these are for?" John grinned as he lifted one of his bags. (A/N: Yes he was being a smart ass...well, it was a dumb question)

The four teenage mutants walked to Bobby's jeep that was parked outside the mansion's gates. Scott yelled, "John! Don't run into any trees on the slopes. Have fun!...He ended with a smirk knowing that John didn't want to go in the first place.

John grinned and yelled back, "I have two eyes; I'll be fine."

As he jumped in the back of the jeep next to Rogue, John turned around and he put his lighter in his hand between his middle and ring finger. Then he lit the flame and pointed it at Scott. "Go Bobby...Go!" As Bobby hit the gas John waved at Scott meaning 'good bye looser' and turned back around to sit properly...grinning even more now.

"Did he just..."

"Yes Scott, he gave you the fire-birdie." Logan laughed.

"I loathe that brat!" Scott clenched his fist.

"He got you good...he also got the last word."

"Thanks for rubbing it in." Scott sighed.

"My pleasure." Logan patted Scott on the back and left.

Scott just stood there pondering the burn (no pun intended) that he had just received by John.

"Dude, you totally burned Scott!" Bobby gave John a hi-five.

John gave him a hi-five back, "Yea and I didn't even have to use my gift."

Bobby was the first to make a comment, "That's a first"

"There's a first time for like everything," Kitty said cheerfully.

"Well, not your mutant gifts..." Rogue started.

John looked at Rogue confused.

Rogue continued, "I don't know anyone who is a better smart ass than you. You proved that back there...that you have smart ass gifts as well as mutant."

"Is that a good thing?" Kitty asked.

"Probably not...it can get you into a lot of trouble" Bobby mentioned.

"That's the best part!" John smacked Bobby in the head.

"Hey, I'm driving!"

Rogue smiled at John, "Point blank John, you are trouble."

"I wouldn't want to be any other way!" John sat back in the seat and put his hands on the back of his head in a relaxing manner. "I bet Scott is still trying to figure me out...yet again"

Rogue laughed, "I doubt Scott thinks of you 24/7"

"I probably haunt his dreams"

"Shit John, you even haunt my dreams!" Bobby blurted out.

"I do?" John asked surprised. He had no idea.

"Hell yes." Bobby replied.

"Well..." John wanted to know more.

"I don't remember much...wait...why are you smiling?" Bobby asked when he glanced in the rear-view mirror.

John snorted, "Because it's funny."

"No it's no."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You two are giving me a headache." Kitty yelled.

Bobby continued, "Anyway, I remember a lot of fire..."

John butted in, "No surprise there."

"Forget it John! I'm not telling you!"

"I can make your nightmares come true...right now." John joked as he took the lighter from his pocket lit it and held a fireball in his palm.

Bobby sighed, "Why did I have to open my big mouth?"

"So Bobby, how much further is the ski lodge? Kitty asked.

"About an hour and a half."

John made a fist to put the fire out, "I need a nap. I need some music to help me sleep put the CD player on, Bobby."

_So yesterday, so yesterday, I'm just a bird, that's already flown away..._

"Since when do you listen to Hilary Duff?" John laughed.

"I don't." Bobby answered.

"Sure you don't." John was still laughing.

"I DON'T!"

"Whatever, just turn this shit off and find a rock station."

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there..  
_  
"Much better." John said as he fell asleep.

**A/N**: Thanks for all of the reviews...I'll start the ski lodge part of the story in the next chapter, and I'll update when I can!


	3. Checking In

**A/N: Sorry it took so long (ok it wasn't that long) for me to update, but I was running into bumps and I was in a groove for my other story and I didn't want to lose it so you know... I had to do what I had to do. Thanks for the reviews! OK I'm done rambling! On with the story...**

**Snow and Fire Don't Mix!**

**Ch. 3 **

**Checking in**

As soon as Bobby pulled into a parking spot, Kitty and Rogue got out of the Jeep the normal way since the top was up. They left Bobby there to wake John up while they went to check out the premises.

"Don't leave me here with him!" Bobby yelled as the girls pretended not to hear him. Bobby opened John's side of the door "John get up. I know your up." Bobby paused, "I'm not going to touch you!"

John smirked, "Damn." He opened his eyes slowly and got out of the Jeep to stretch.

"You fell asleep fast."

"Being a smart ass is hard work." John was fixing his hair using the driver's side mirror.

Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think I sleep in practically all of my classes?" John asked.

Bobby sarcastically laughed, "Because you're bored."

"Well...that too, but hell it's my purpose in life to annoy, bug and remain an elite smart ass. It takes a lot out of me." John truly believed that.

"Not many people I know would want that to be their purpose in life."

"But Bobby, you don't know that many people."

Bobby sighed once again.

John smiled, "And right now...I am annoying you, bugging you and I made a smart ass comment all in one...damn I'm good!"

Bobby quirked an eyebrow, "And you're proud of that?"

"You know it!" John said cheerfully.

"I think I need a nap now." Bobby mumbled to himself.

"Shit it's cold." John remarked as he put his hands in his coat pockets.

"We just got here and you're already complaining." Bobby was slightly irritated.

After what seemed like forever to John, finally Rogue and Kitty came back. It was only approximately 10 minutes, but to John it felt like an hour.

"Oh my god!" Kitty said screeching, "They have everything from horseback riding to spas. I don't think one weekend will be enough..."

"It's plenty!" John quickly replied.

Kitty continued ignoring John. "I may never want to leave."

"If you're going to faint can you at least faint inside...I don't know if you've noticed but it's freezing out here!"

"Looks like somebody slept on the wrong side of the car..." Kitty whispered to Rogue.

"Kitty" John sighed, "I'm standing right in front of you...no need to whisper besides…I probably did."

"Let's check in." Rogue announced.

Bobby popped open the trunk so they could get their bags.

The main lobby was huge. There was a huge fountain in the middle and there was also huge television set. The front desk was...you guessed it...huge too!

John was flicking his lighter as he was walking to the front desk.

The man at the front desk said, "Sir, there is no smoking in here."

"Does it look like I'm smoking? Do you see a cigarette in my hand?"

"John, just put it away" Bobby demanded.

"But the point is I wasn't even...fine...whatever." John pocketed his lighter.

While Bobby, Rogue and Kitty were getting the rooms, John walked over to the fountain still pissed off about the whole 'smoking' thing.

_'I don't even know why I'm wasting a quarter doing this but what the hell.'_ John thought before tossing the quarter in the fountain.

"John, we're on the third floor. So what did u wish for?" Rogue asked.

"Basically to have fun on this lame trip...I mean Bobby only picked it because he knew I would hate it."

"That's not true...who am I kidding? Yea you're right."

"Anyway, you got me my own room right? John asked.

"No, they only had double." Rogue replied.

"That means I'm rooming with Bobby?"

"Yea, but what's the big deal? It's not any different than the institute."

John sighed, "I just wanted my own room for a change...that's all."

"You could always kick Bobby out."

John liked the idea, "I think I will."

Rogue grinned, "Oh, I know you will."


	4. Relaxation & Pleasure

**A/N: I know...I know...I haven't updated in awhile...but I did _now_.**

**Thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers!  
**

**Snow and Fire Don't Mix**

**Ch. 4 **

**Relaxation and Pleasure**

"Here's your key." Rogue handed John his key. "Kitty and I are in the room across from yours."

"Thanks...will I see you later?" John asked keenly.

"Maybe...if you promise to behave."

"Who me?" John looked around as if there were other people in the hall. "I'm a Saint."

"You wish...never mind I take that back."

John smiled and went into his room as did Rogue.

* * *

"I brought your bags up for you..." Bobby mentioned.

"You want a tip?"

Bobby ignored his comment, "Which bed do you want?"

John plopped down on the bed nearest the window, "This one is fine."

"What took you so long to get up here?" Bobby asked.

"Rogue and I were just looking around and we were alone, and that doesn't happen too often, so you know we took our time."

"Did you two kiss?"

"Not yet."

"Did you tw-"

John cut him off, "What's with all of the questions! Mind your own damn business. I may be a lot of things but I don't kiss and tell." '_Maybe I should kick him out now...nah_ _I've got a better idea.'  
_  
John grabbed his bathing suit and a towel and walked past Bobby.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked.

"Outside."

"But...won't you be cold?"

With his back to Bobby, John sighed and left the room.

* * *

Rogue knocked at John and Bobby's door.

Bobby answered the door.

"Hey, is John around?"

"No."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not that sure...he took his bathing suit and a towel and when I asked him where he was going he said 'outside'."

* * *

Rogue smiled, "I'm sure I can find him...and he's definitely not outside."

John was in a hot tub. He had the temperature higher than average. His eyes were closed and his head was leaning on the edge of the hot tub.

"Hey, John" Rogue said standing over him.

John jumped. His brown eyes opened and looked up at Rogue.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't." He replied instantly.

Rogue placed her hands on her hips, "Then why did you jump?"

"I didn't...you're seeing things."

"So...Bobby is bugging you already?"

John nodded.

"I thought it was the other way around..."

"I'm supposed to be on vacation...so I'm taking a break from annoying people."

"How long is that break going to last?"

John looked at the '_watch_' on his wrist, "It's over...as of...now."

"I thought so...I was getting worried."

"So, do you want to join me?" John grinned devilishly.

"I thought you were never going to ask."

Rogue uncovered herself to a revealing bikini with red and orange flames all around it. "I bought this just for you."

John's jaw dropped.

"Are you going to turn that down for me?"

He was still starring so Rogue snapped her fingers in his face, "Snap out of it."

John blinked, "What? Was I starring?"

"Yes...and you still are."

"Come on...it's hard not to."

"I'm not complaining, but you still didn't make the temperature lower."

"Oh right...you can't take the heat" John winked at her.

Rogue touched John's face for 30 seconds, "Now I can." She grinned as she went into the hot tub.

John smirked while shaking his head, "I asked for that."

**A/N: Like always I'll try to update ASAP! R&R!  
**


	5. Fun & Games

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate every single one I get!**

**Snow and Fire don't mix!**

**Ch. 5 **

**Fun & Games**

Bobby was on his bed watching T.V., twiddling his thumbs.

'_Man, it's boring with out John. What's that saying he always says? Oh right, 'if you're bored then all you have to do is make some fun'. Ha, John's bored 24/7, but he always finds a way to change that.'_ With those thoughts Bobby jumped off the bed in search of some fun.

First, he decided to see what Kitty was up to...

-Knock, Knock-

"Ahhh" Bobby yelled as Kitty opened the door.

"What?"

"What's on you face?" Bobby looked away to avoid looking at her face.

"It's just mud."

"What's it for?" Bobby asked.

"To clean my pores. Hey, I think you need this stuff more than I do." Kitty grabbed Bobby's arm and pulled him into her hotel room. "Sit." She demanded.

'_What did I get myself into?_' Bobby thought as he did what he was told.

Kitty was putting the mud on Bobby's face '_This is NOT fun._'

"I'm all done. Now you just have to let it sit on you face for a half an hour."

"Are you serious?" Bobby started to freak out.

"Yea why?" Kitty questioned.

"I can't go out like this and I've got stuff to do!" Bobby was still freaking out.

"Like what?"

"Stuff" Bobby answered.

"That's not an answer..."

"Well it's my answer!" Bobby shot back.

"You've been hanging out with John too much."

"Probably" Bobby grinned, "I guess I'll do my stuff with this crap on my face."

* * *

John leaned over to kiss Rogue, but before their lips touched Bobby threw a snowball at the back of John's head. 

"Oh yea! Score 1 for Iceman!" Bobby screamed in joy raising his hands in the air.

"You are so dead, ice-moron!" John turned around, "What the hell is on your face?"

"Kitty said my pores needed to be cleaned...that reminds me; it's time to get this stuff off my face."

"I'll burn it off for you!" John offered as he motioned to get his pants from the table.

"No you don't." Bobby ran over and held up John's pants and grinned, "You can have them and your lighter back after you calm down."

John pointed a finger at Bobby, "Don't do it," he warned still standing in the hot tub.

"Sorry." Bobby said as he ran past the hot tub John and Rogue were in and out the door.

"Oh not a sorry as you're going to be!" John mumbled.

"Why did he take your pants and not just your lighter?"

John sighed, "Because like I said...he's a moron!"

"A dead moron" Rogue added.

"Exactly."

* * *

'_Oh man, I'm so dead'_ Bobby said to himself as he fell back on the bed, _'Well, at least John can't get back in…I have his key too.'_

Bobby got up and walked over to a mirror.

"Ahhh" Bobby yelled, '_Oh right...it's just me.'_ He started to laugh at himself. '_Glad no one saw that."_ He wiped off the mud,_ 'Kitty was right...it did help.'_

* * *

"Are you okay?" Rogue asked John.

"I'm fine...I'm sorry that Bobby's an idiot"

"He can't help it."

"Let's go get my lighter back as well as my pants." John got out of the hot tub followed by Rogue.

"Why so fast?" Rogue said as she grabbed John's ass.

"Hey!" John squeaked.

"What?" She said as she grabbed his ass again.

"Is it pick on Pyro day or something?" John was drying himself off.

"Yea, it just started today." Rogue smirked. She was also drying herself off as well.

Rogue covered herself again and John put on a black shirt.

* * *

Walking back to the hotel room John was moving his hand as if he had his lighter.

Rogue was staring at him.

"What?" John looked at his hand, "That's one habit that will never be broken."

John knocked on his door, "Bobby let me in!"

"Did you chill out yet?" Bobby asked.

John laughed, "Of course not!"

"Well then...you can't come in" Bobby said as he started to play with John's lighter.

-Click...click...click-

"Dude, stop playing with my lighter!" John yelled and hit his fist against the door.

"No! And there is nothing you can do about it!" Bobby was still flicking the lighter.

-Click...click...click-

"I'll get in…just you wait and see."

"Waiting." Bobby was so smug.

John whispered to Rogue, "I've got a solution but I need Kitty."

"I'm sure she will help you. All you have to do is ask." Rogue said as she and John went in her room.

Kitty was brushing her hair and doing her nails.

"What's up?" Kitty then noticed John, "Umm John...where are your pants?"

"An idiot took them. Will you help me, Kitty? Bobby thinks he's so smart because he's got my key but I've got my own unique key." John winked at her.

**A/N:** I liked writing this chapter for some reason...hmm maybe cause **I** want to grab John's ass.


	6. Barging in er phasing in & Sticky finger...

**A/N: **Yay...30 reviews...that's so awesome! I'm glad you all like it. Heh, and I thought it was crap...just kidding!

Thanks for the reviews: Anigen, fudgebrowne, preciousbabyblue, Dru, Doyles- always, Topwitch.

**Snow and Fire Don't Mix**

**Ch. 6 **

**Barging in _er_ phasing in & Sticky fingers**

Kitty didn't have to think twice, "Sure I'll help you." She replied almost instantly.

John, Kitty and Rogue were outside Bobby's door.

-Click, Click, Click-

"Ugh, he's still playing with it." John grumbled.

The three mutants checked the hall to make sure the coast was clear.

"Okay let's do this." John announced as he grabbed on to Kitty's left arm. Rogue took Kitty's right.

Less than a minute later, all three phased through the door.

Bobby was on his bed, "Uh oh."

-Click- He closed the lighter.

John snatched his lighter back and glared at Bobby. John smirked as he flicked the lighter and started the flame. He created a fireball in his hand. Bobby hid behind Rogue.

"What? You think I would actually throw this bad boy at you? The look on your face and cowardly running behind Rogue was priceless all by itself. I never thought that not setting you or anything for that matter on fire would satisfy me, but it did." John ended his little speech by extinguishing the flame in his hand.

Bobby went back to sit on his bed and was silent.

However, John wasn't fully done mocking Bobby, "Can I have my pants back now? If you want to keep them to remember the brief time you thought you beat me at my own game go ahead...I have others."

"That's okay, they smell like lighter fluid anyway."

"I need to take a shower. I'll be right out."

Bobby, Kitty and Rouge were watching T.V. while John was enjoying his shower. Ten minutes later he came out with a red shirt and black jeans. "Now that I don't smell like chlorine I think I'll have some fun on my own."

"Can I come?" Bobby asked.

"No, I want to be alone...oh one more thing...don't fall asleep because the first moment you do I will have my revenge." John left the room and waved Rogue goodbye.

* * *

Oh his way to the bar John bumped into people on purpose to pick-pocket some wallets. As he went through the wallets he started to hum _'I'm in the money...'  
_  
John plopped down on a bar stool, "I'll have a Foster's."

The bar tender raised an eyebrow and gave him a suspicious look, "Can I see some ID."

John took out his ID from his wallet...fake ID of course.

The bar tender eyed the ID and John a few times, "Sorry about that Mr. Dickiemopper. One Foster's coming right up."

John squinted to see the bar tenders name, "That's okay Matt you gotta do whatcha gotta do."

Matt placed the beer on the counter, "Some pretty lady is eyeing you..."

"If she doesn't have white streaks in her hair I'm not interested."

"You sure...she's extremely attractive" Matt added.

John took a drink, "Yea I'm sure...besides my girl friend wouldn't like it."

"What is she going to do, kill you?"

John smirked, "You have no idea."

**A/N: R & R and Have a Happy 4th of July!**

**BTW: I couldn't think of a last name to put on John's fake ID so I asked my friend and he mentioned Dickiemopper the Mayor of Savannah. I laughed my ass off when he told me...I couldn't think of a fake last name so...thanks Ryan and it's not even fake, fake lol**


	7. Sticky Fingers Pt 2 & An Obnoxious Icema...

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews - 140, fudgebrowne, Doyles-always

**Snow and Fire Don't Mix!**

**Ch. 7 **

**Sticky Fingers Pt. 2 & An Obnoxious Iceman**

"By the way she's coming over" The bartender mentioned.

"Thanks for the heads up, Matt."

Matt nodded.

She had long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a light blue sweater and black flared jeans with flowers at the bottom.

She whispered in John's ear, "My name is Brooke, maybe I'll see you around."

John didn't have a chance to respond. He didn't even get to see her face. All he saw was her behind.

_'Nice ass.'_ John noted.

John was about to get another drink when he noticed his wallet was missing, "That bitch", he mumbled, _'with a nice ass'_ he noted again.

John left the bar and went back to his room.

"You're back early," Bobby said gleefully.

"Some chick stole my wallet," John grumbled.

"How much was in it?" Bobby asked.

"250 dollars...I just stole 200 dollars like a half hour ago and I brought 50 with me."

"How did you get the 50 bucks in the first place?" Bobby was back to asking a million questions again.

I _'borrowed'_ it from Scott," John sighed, "That was a waste of my time." John sat on his bed.

"See, if I went with you this would never have happened," Bobby stated.

"It wouldn't have made a difference. You're as oblivious as...as...oh forget it! I'm going to bed."

John got undressed and places his lighter on the table next to his bed.

Bobby started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" John asked.

"You stole that money and in the same night someone else stole it from you...that's pretty funny."

"I'm not laughing."

Bobby was laughing even more now.

"Will you cut that out!"

"Make me!" Bobby had a big grin on his face.

John smiled, turned over, and sat up on the bed. Still grinning he took his lighter from the table and started the flame, "You asked for it."

Bobby's eye's widened and that big grin on his face was wiped off in a flash, "What did I just do?"

John answered while making a fireball in his palm, "You played with fire, and now you can't handle the heat, but I can."

Bobby waited for John to act.

"Bobby I'm just playing with you...I wouldn't ruin you precious little vacation." John put out the fireball.

John went back into his bed, "Like I said, I'm going to bed so shut the fuck up or I'm going to throw you out."

Bobby was about to say something but he shut his mouth after thinking about the consequences. You don't want to mess with Mr. Pyro when he's pissed off.

**A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated and they make me write faster. Plus if I'm having a shitty day...they totally make the day better.**


	8. Wanna bet?

**A/N**: I **_love_** this chapter and I **_know_** you will too!

**Thanks**: To all of my loyal readers and reviewers. You know who you are!

Italics – thoughts

**Snow and Fire Don't Mix!**

**Ch. 8 **

**Wanna bet?**

The next morning John awoke to a _scary_ sight...

"Ahhh" John fell out of bed.

"Fuck! Bobby what's wrong with you?" John picked himself up off the floor.

"I couldn't tell if you were sleeping or not since it's 12 pm."

John raised his voice, "So you decide to hover over me and stare at me 2 inches away from my face!"

Bobby shrugged his shoulders.

"You have nothing to say about it?" John was getting irritated, "Thanks for scaring the shit out of me…I really needed that."

Bobby grinned, "Your welcome."

"Seriously Bobby, you need to get laid…and fast! I'll even pay for it."

Bobby blushed. He was speechless…for once.

John went into the bathroom to get ready for a new day. He came out in jeans and a grey hoodie.

Unexpectedly there was a knock at the door.

Bobby looked at John, "I wonder who it is."

John gave Bobby an attitude since he was still pissed off, "Who do you think it is."

"I don't know"

"Guess." John insisted.

"I don't know." Bobby repeated.

"Wanna bet?" John asked.

"Okay."

"I bet 50 bucks that I know who's behind that door." John was grinning, _'It's 50 bucks in my pocket.'_

"Fine, let's shake on it." Bobby suggested.

They shook, and Bobby started to ice John's hand.

John pulled his hand away, "Damn it Bobby! Do you always have to do that?"

"Yes." Bobby grinned.

"Idiot!" John mumbled.

John walked over to the door. Before he opened the door he said, "Rogue and Kitty."

He opened the door, "Shit," his cocky smile turned upside down.

"Did you call for more towels?" A guy from the hotel staff asked.

"NO," John slammed the door in his face.

Bobby was slightly rubbing it in, "We could have taken them anyway."

"Whatever."

John wanted to scream. His day was definitely not going to be a good one.

"Where's my money?" Bobby demanded.

"You'll get your money…you lucky son of a bitch."

There was another knock at the door.

"Wanna bet again?" Bobby grinned.

"NO!" John opened the door, "Oh look Bobby its Rogue and Kitty...a minute too late."

Bobby was still grinning.

"What is he so happy about?" Rogue asked.

"He just made himself 50 bucks, and it's all your fault."

Rogue ignored John's current mood, "Come on John we're going horseback riding, and you're coming."

"No, I'm not." John smirked and stood still with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, you are." Rogue pulled him out of the room. He just had enough time to grab a Jacket.

"I have got to see this!" Bobby grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

* * *

"Animals don't seem to like me." John said while Rogue was still pulling him. 

Bobby faked a cough, "Maybe because you set them on fire…"

"I do not! Ants and spiders are insects…they don't count!"

Rogue interrupted. She didn't want to hear another pointless fight between them, "Just try it."

John sighed, "I guess I don't have a choice…do I?"

Rogue grinned, "Nope."

"Kitty, a little help here." John begged.

"Sorry John, I tried but as you can see it didn't do any good."

No matter what, John wasn't going to get out of this, so he finally gave up, "I'm going to die."

Rogue laughed, "Stop being so dramatic."

John repeated, "I'm going to die."

Bobby was laughing his ass off.

"Shut up Bobby or I'll make you shut up."

Bobby backed off and put his hands up, "What are you going to do? Run me over with a horse?"

Rouge and Kitty started to laugh.

John gave Bobby the finger.

* * *

John was standing in front of it, "They're huge!" The horse sneezed…on him. 

Rogue laughed, "See he likes you."

John rolled his eyes, "How do I get on this thing?"

"You pull yourself up with you left foot and swing your right leg over."

* * *

Bobby and Kitty were watching from a far sitting on a bench. 

"This is so much better than Television!" Bobby stated.

"This is better than shopping…I can't believe I just said that!"

* * *

"Next, to have the horse move you kick it with your heel." 

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, it doesn't hurt them."

John kicked the horse's belly with his heels; and the horse started to walk.

"Next, to turn right pull the reins right and to turn left pull the reins left. To stop pull back, and that's pretty much it. It's as easy as driving a car."

"Yea but cars don't have a mind of their own."

"John your doing fine just chi…relax"

John laughed, "Man, I hate that saying!"

* * *

Kitty was twirling her hair around her finger, "He's not doing that bad." 

Bobby was making snowballs, "He's going to fall off…I just know it." Bobby got up and tossed the snowball over his shoulder. He walked into the riding area.

_'I wonder what John would look like with a cowboy hat on.'_ Bobby pictured it in his head. _'Now that's hilarious!'_ Pushing his ridiculous thoughts aside Bobby had an idea. He walked beside the horse John was riding.

Bobby asked, "Wanna bet?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

Bobby smirked, "I bet 50 bucks that you will fall off that horse before the hour is over."

John thought about it for a moment, "Deal! NO hand shake…my fucking hands are cold as it is."

"Suit your self." Bobby grinned. He walked to the horse's rear-end. He lifted his hand…

Rogue's eyes widened "Bobby don-"

John turned his head to see what Bobby was up to. Before John could threaten him, Bobby had already smacked the horse's ass.

The horse took off like a speeding bullet.

Rogue sighed, "Why the hell did you do that for?"

"For the money."

"You know he's not going to give you anything after the shit you just pulled."

"You're right…but it will be worth it."

Rogue held out her gloved hand to Bobby, "Hop on. We have to help him."

* * *

The horse was in a full gallop. John was doing everything to prevent falling off. It wasn't just about the money it was more about prevailing this obstacle in the end. 

John yelled, "Bobby you are SO dead!" He tried to calm himself down, _'Okay John you can do this…just pull back on the reins.'_

The horse didn't stop.

"Fuck…_now_ you don't listen to me…well if you won't stop I'll make you stop."

John scoped a medium size branch a few feet away. He grabbed his lighter from his coat pocket, ignited it, and sent a fireball towards the branch. The fiery branch fell to the floor. They were heading straight for it.

John wasn't a praying guy but in this case it was an exception, "Oh god, please don't let him jump over."

The horse stopped short and reared on his hind legs. John fell off and landed on his ass in the snow. "Ugh, I hate snow, but now I really, really hate Bobby."

Rogue and Bobby caught up to him shortly.

Bobby was laughing.

John got up and wiped the snow off his ass, "You think you're real smart!"

Bobby had a cocky tone in his voice, "No…just funny."

"Well I hope you think this is funny because I sure do." John commanded the flames from the branch to surround Bobby.

Bobby was getting a little nervous, "Do you really want to cause attention?"

"At this point I don't care."

Bobby froze the flames.

John snapped his fingers, "Just like you to take the easy way out."

"Come on John don't be mad…it was funny as hell!"

"Yea well now my ass hurts and it's all your fault!"

"I'll rub it for you" Bobby offered.

"Let me think about it…Hell no!" John paused and grinned, "But on the other hand Rogue is welcome."

Rogue laughed although she liked the idea, however, Bobby didn't need to know that.

John's whole body began to ache in pain, especially the lower part. He started walking back to the hotel and left Rogue and Bobby behind.

"Just great Bobby now he's going to be in a bad mood _all_ day!"

Bobby shrugged, "He was already having a bad day…I just happened to make it worse."

**A/N:** Please review, thanks! I've been coming up with good stuff while I'm in the shower. Lol whenever I have writer's block I should take a shower and that will hopefully solve the problem! There must be something in the water…


	9. Operation Payback

**A/N: **I updated! Sometimes you need a break from writing and I've found that it helps because when I start again lot of ideas flow nicely.

NY GE Pyromaniac: There must be something in the water!

DragonflyQueen: I'm glad you think it's funny and cute.

preciousbabyblue: You can't trust those icy blue eyes.

Doyles-always: Lol, I think you will be pleased with this chapter.

**Snow and Fire Don't Mix!**

**Chapter 9 **

**Operation Payback**

John plopped himself down on a couch in the lobby. It was nice and comfy for his sore butt.

A few minutes later, Rogue and Bobby made their way to the lobby. Kitty was trailing behind them. Rogue sat next to John on the couch and whispered something into his ear. John flashed a big smile.

"This vacation might not suck after all." John announced.

Bobby went behind the couch and stuck his head between Rogue and John, "What are you two planning?"

"That's none of your business, Frosty!" Rogue and John said together while pushing Bobby's face out of theirs.

John was rubbing his hands together, "Why am I so cold?"

Everyone looked at Bobby.

Bobby defended himself, "Why does everyone always accuse me when they are chilly?"

Everyone ignored him.

"I'll be right back." John got off the couch and went to use the bathroom located in the lobby.

'No Smoking' John read the sign in bold red letters plastered on the wall. _'Well I'm not smoking' _He said to himself. He ignited his lighter and created a fireball in his palm. He increased it to warm up every frozen bone in his body.

There was no alarm. No warning (besides the sign that John chose to ignore because he wasn't actually smoking.) Nothing! All of a sudden the sprinklers went off. The lame sprinklers would take forever to put out his fireball so John did it himself.

"Why me?" John said quietly looking up at the ceiling.

He came out of the bathroom, soaking wet. He was dripping from head to toe.

Bobby couldn't let this slide with out a remark, "Hey John, did you fall in?"

John gave Bobby a death glare, "For your information I was trying to warm myself up and I set off the sprinklers."

Remembering what Rogue had whispered to him earlier John grinned and winked at Rogue, "I'll go up to change and I'll meet you back here so we can carry out our plans."

"Sounds good to me." Rogue was still smiling watching John walk away.

Kitty looked at Rogue, "Like, what are you smiling at?"

"Never mind" Kitty said as soon as she saw John's tight ass cling to his wet Jeans.

Bobby looked back at the girls to figure out what they were giggling about. _'Why are Girls always giggling?'_ He thought as he shook his head.

* * *

Bobby was trying to hold back laughter but he was never good at that so he burst out laughing when they got back to their room. He fell back onto his bed.

While John was trying to get changed he was trying really hard to ignore Bobby's laughter but he couldn't ignore it. "I didn't fall in alright." John grumbled.

"Oh come on, it's funny either way!" Bobby was nearly in tears.

John couldn't take it anymore. He quickly formulated a plan: Operation - Payback.

John stood in front of the closet door. He looked closely at the floor and grinned, "Hey Bobby come here."

"Do you see that?" John said pointing at the floor.

"No." Replied Bobby

"Look closer." John insisted.

Bobby bent down closer and John swung the closet's door open to purposely hit Bobby's head.

Bobby fell to the floor instantly.

"Bobby?"

No answer.

'_Excellent'_ John thought to himself. He had successfully knocked Bobby out. _'That was easy...probably cause his head is empty.'_

John placed Bobby in the closet and put Bobby's hands behind his back and tied them up. John grinned to himself, _"God did I hate Boy Scouts but I did learn one thing from it...tying knots."_

John sat Bobby up against the wall. He lightly backhanded Bobby's face a few times to wake him up. There wasn't any glory in it if you didn't get to say something smug to your hostage. Bobby was still dazed as he blinked a few times to get his vision in focus.

Standing in front of him was the one and only John Allerdyce with a huge grin on his face.

John patted Bobby's head, "Sorry Drake, but when you mess with Pyro you get burned; when you mess with St. John there is hell to pay!"

"Uh...John don't leave me in here...I'm claustrophobic."

"Nice try Drake but I know you better than you know yourself and that, my friend, is a lie"

Bobby smirked, "It was worth a shot."

"That lie allows me to do this." John walked out of the closet and came back a minute later. He was tossing rolled-up socks in his hand.

"What are you doing with that?" Bobby asked even though he didn't want to know.

John grinned, "Sticking them where they belong."

John was inching closer to Bobby.

Bobby was struggling to get his hands free, "J-John please don't….I'm begging you."

"Don't make this harder than it already is...open wide."

"John d- mmm hmmmhmm"

"What's that Bobby? I can't seem to understand you with a sock in your mouth!"

"Mhm hmmhmmhmm"

"Oh before I forget I have to put the cherry on top of my masterpiece."

To top everything off, John placed a piece of masking tape over the sock in Bobby's mouth, "This is necessary for two reasons. Reason 1: So you can't spit the sock out; Reason 2: When the tape comes off it's going to hurt like a son of a bitch."

John crossed his arms as he took one last look at his best friend. John gave Bobby a salute, "See you later Ice Cube." John kicked the door shut and locked it.

"mmhm hmhmmh", John heard through the door. "Sucker" _Ah, that was fun, but now it's time to have some fun with Rogue without Bobby!_

**A/N:** I really love this chapter...maybe because John shut Bobby up and got some revenge at the same time. Oh and **FYI** I came up with John's payback plan in the shower!


	10. Alone Time

**A/N:** Wow…an update was due for this fic! Anyway I did now so enjoy!

**Snow and Fire Don't Mix**

**Ch. 10**

**Alone Time**

Rogue was waiting for John in the lobby. She was wondering what was taking him so long. He's not the type to stare at the mirror for a half an hour…

"Hey, Rogue."

Rouge turned around to see a grinning Pyro. But this grin was different than the rest of his grins. Yes, he's a man of many, many grins.

"You look different…but I can't tell what it is."

She looked him over some more. Same old clothes, same slicked back hair, same smile…wait John doesn't smile often.

"What did you do?" She asked. She could easily visualize devil horns on top of John's head and him holding a pitched fork.

"Why do you always ask that?" John walked over and gave Rogue a hug.

"Because you're _always_ doing something, and most of the time…it's mischievous."

John's hands were inching lower and they eventually reached their destination…Rogue's ass. He squeezed, "I thought you liked that quality of mine. Anyway what I did was for both of us…you can thank me later."

"Whatever I don't know I can't be blamed for or tempted to fix it so I'll leave it at that." Rogue grinned…John had a firm grip.

"Like, get a room!"

"Don't go all sour grapes on us just because you're alone, Kitty."

"Where's Bobby?" She asked.

"Tied up" John made it sound like he was joking but turned it around quickly. "I don't know…lurking around somewhere I'm sure."

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted. I'll see you two later." Kitty Phased through the floor since no one was around.

Watching Kitty phase through the floor Rogue turned to John, "I'm guessing you don't want to hang out in the lobby all night."

John flashed a grin, "You know what I want to do."

"Oh yea…that."

"Come on, you know I don't like surprises."

"Have you been good today?" Rogue asked.

John laughed, "Of course not."

"That's the answer I love to hear."

* * *

'_Where the hell are you John! I have to take a shit!'_

Still in the closet Bobby was still trying to get his hands free. It's been over an hour since John left the room. '_Damn, he tied these tight. I can't believe I'm still in here! As God as my witness I will get revenge!'_

* * *

"I hope you're hungry."

John was a little puzzled, "I am but what does that have to do with anything?"

Rogue led John downstairs. She opened the swinging doors to reveal a medium sized room. In the middle of the room there stood a table for two with two lit candles.

"John when was the last time it was just you and me alone having a normal conversation?" Rogue asked.

He was thinking about her question…

She interrupted his thoughts, "My point exactly. So do you want to eat or would you prefer to stare at the lit candles from afar?"

"Stare at the lit candles."

Rogue rolled her eyes.

John smiled, "I'm just kidding lets eat because I rather stare at your face from across the table."

John pulled out the chair for Rogue…how odd…he's acting like a gentleman.

"Thanks" Rogue said as she sat down. John pushed her chair in and he sat in the chair across from her.

"So John are you enjoying your vacation?" She asked.

"Some parts…this part and especially the part when we were in the hot tub alone."

"It felt good…feeling a little bit normal"

"You are normal Rogue unlike Bobby…now he's a different story all together!"

Rogue laughed…John was right.

Looking at the menu Rogue decided to change the conversation, "What are you in the mood to eat?"

"I'm not sure yet. What about you?"

"Probably just a salad"

"Rogue you can have that anytime! Besides, salads are gross!"

"They are not! Anyway you changed my mind I'll have stuffed flounder."

John made a face, "Yuck! I don't know what's worse…salad or fish!"

Rogue sighed and shook her head, "You're a pain."

"Don't blame me…blame my taste buds."

"Fine but that won't change the fact that you're a pain no matter what."

"Fair enough."

**A/N: The best place to cut this chapter was here since I started to write Ch. 11 so that's what I did. I'm planning to update this story before the New Year or on New Years Day so hopefully I'm able. Don't forget to review cause…cause…it's important!**


	11. Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go right now!

Coletterby: I patted myself on the back for that line, lol.

And thanks to Orli, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, A Lost Soul, LittleIrishRogue, Doyles-always who also reviewed.

(giggles)…this chapter is uber funny! …Well…I thought so.

**S & F **

**Ch. 11**

**Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go right now!**

Bobby was thinking to himself. What else was there to do? He couldn't even talk to himself for crying out loud! Since John put the sock in his mouth.

"_Stupid John…stupid rope."_ Bobby paused his thoughts. He realized something _he_ should have done a long time ago, _"Stupid me!"_

With no time to waste Bobby instantly froze his hands which froze the rope and with a little tug…the rope broke into tiny pieces and Bobby was free.

He hesitated before pulling the tape off his mouth…it was going to hurt like a bitch and he knew it. _'Just like a band-aid…pull fast,' _and that's what he did…at least he had the sock to bite down on. As soon as the tape was off he spit the sock out.

He made a face…socks don't taste so good…especially John's.

Bobby ran out of the room in a hurry. He ran into the hall and stopped short in the middle of it. He realized something. _'Taking a dump comes first before revenge'. _He turned around and ran back to his room. He looked for the key in his pockets only to find them empty…he had left his key in the room. He placed his forehead on the door and muttered, "Shit." (No pun intended, lol)

He ran down four flights of stairs to use the bathroom in the lobby…only to find a note on the door, _'Closed for cleaning'. _Bobby wanted to scream but there was no time, even for that. He ran downstairs into the lower level so fast that he didn't see the maintenance sign that read, _"Wet floor." _As soon as he jumped off the last step he fell instantly on his ass on the damp floor. Good news, he didn't have to go to the bathroom anymore; bad news, he needed new pants.

* * *

John and Rogue were enjoying there time alone together. 

Both looked up at the ceiling after hearing a loud thump.

"What do you think that was?" Rogue asked.

"I have no idea but I bet it was hilarious"

…if only John knew.

* * *

Bobby waddled to the first hotel staff he could find so he could get back into his room to shower and change. When he did find one…it happened to be a girl…a pretty girl none the less. First telling her he forgot his key was embarrassing but to be waddling like a penguin was even worse! 

'_Somebody shoot me now!'_ Bobby thought as he followed the girl to his room.

She opened the door for him and said, "The best advice I can give you is to burn those, and don't forget your key…again." And she walked away.

Bobby was embarrassed, angry, dirty, and let's not forget smelly. He closed the door to his room and took off his pants immediately. He threw them into a trash can….to deal with them later.

**A/N**: Rofl! Good stuff, huh? Review and tell me.

**Note**: I was laughing so much when I pictured Bobby falling and going in his pants that I started to cry...poor Bobby...NOT!


	12. Rubbing It In

**A/N:** _"Well...at least Bobby finally got to take his dump"_ LittleIrishRogue **Lol true!**

"_lol, that was funny! he certainly got what he deserved! Title fitted perfectly!"_ Doyles-always **Omg yes! The title was perfect!**

"_You know I've never read anyone being so evil to bobby before. You should do it more often. Bobby wasn't the only one would needed a change of pants after that. You had me peeing myself with laughter!" _Coletterby **LMAO!**

**Thanks for the rest of the reviews **Orli, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, and preciousbabyblue. Let's continue!

**Snow and Fire Don't Mix!**

**Ch. 12**

**Rubbing It In**

Rogue left over half of her meal. John finished his.

"Do you have room for desert?" Rogue asked.

"For ice cream, no. For everything else, yes."

"How can you still be hungry? Don't you eat anything in the mansion?"

"Not really…the food in the mansion is gross! Who the hell cooks the food, anyway?"

"Jean"

John made a face, "No wonder I'm so damn skinny!"

* * *

Bobby made the water lukewarm. Sometimes all you need is a nice shower to restart your day. However, obviously it was too late. 

Bobby used a lot…I mean _a lot_ of soap. He was literally _squeaky clean_!

He wrapped a towel around his waist and quickly dried his hair with another towel. Bobby ran around the room like a maniac looking for clean boxers, socks, pants, and a sweat shirt. He practically tripped over his sneakers looking for his hotel key. He was not going to forget that again.

He got out of the closet all by himself and he was going to rub it in John's face and not a second later! He ran out of the room to start looking for John.

Going outside was that last place John would want to be so Bobby figured he was in the hotel somewhere…but where?

Bobby was a fast runner when he wanted to be. He tried everywhere…but downstairs. He was very careful going down the stairs this time. The lower level was empty and he was about to head back upstairs when he saw light coming from the basement's staircase. He heard laughing and he knew right away it was John and Rogue.

Bobby rounded the corner so fast that he almost ran right into that girl who helped him earlier.

She placed her hands on her hips, "What is it this time? Your key? Bathroom? Or both?"

Bobby's face turned red. He didn't have time for this shit (lol seriously no pun intended). He _walked_ away avoiding the question. Who am I kidding? He ran away from her. She reminded him of John in one way or another and it was freaking him out.

He stopped running when he got to the destined room. Bobby casually walked in acting like everything was squeaky clean. (Again, no pun intended)

He stood at the table Rogue and John were sitting at. Bobby glanced over to John and asked, "Surprised?"

John smirked, "No."

That wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. "Excuse me?"

"What took you so long?"

Bobby crossed his arms, "What do you mean?" John was confusing him.

"All you had to do was freeze the rope. So I'll ask again…what took you so long?"

"Umm"

"So Bobo…when did you get out…finally?"

Rogue interrupted, "I knew it! You did do something!"

"Hey, I stuffed Bobby in the closet for both of us and it turned out to be a nice night."

"That it was." Rogue replied.

"If you wanted time alone all you had to do was tell me." Bobby said.

"Yeah and it wouldn't have lasted long…besides it was fun leaving you in there."

"It was NOT cool at all!"

John laughed, "Says you."

"Well I was the one left in there!"

"Rogue if it was you…would you have thought it was fun?" John asked.

"Of course!" She replied.

John grinned, "See Bobby"

Bobby pointed his finger at Rogue, "She's lying!"

"So Rogue…are you ready to call it a night?"

She stood up and leaned over the small round table and kissed John softly on the lips. "Now I'm ready."

Rogue and John held hands as they walked back to their rooms. Bobby was trailing behind them muttering to himself.

* * *

The three of them were in the hallway right outside their rooms. Rogue and John were saying their good nights and Bobby was wishing they would hurry up. 

Eventually they said "Good night" and parted. John opened the door to his room and slammed it shut unable to go in.

Rogue turned around, "What's wrong?"

John turned around and made a face, "It reeks in there! Bobby what the hell did you do to our room!"

Bobby's eyes widened, "My pants!"

John and Rogue looked at each other.

Bobby continued, "Well John, I was stuck in that damn closet for so long that I had to go to the bathroom. When I finally got out of the closet I was in a rush to find you that I forgot my key and every godforsaken restroom was closed. Anyway I slipped and fell on the lower level and you can guess the rest. As you can see…er…smell I forgot to get rid of the pants.

When Bobby was finished John started to crack up, "Man, I wish I saw that!"

"So it's your fault our room smells like shit!"

John was still laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"Where are you two going to sleep?" Rogue asked.

John laughed a little more, sighed and stopped. "Your room, I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"Someone's going to have to tell the hotel staff about the room." Rogue said.

John smirked, "Bobby should do it."

"I think I've been embarrassed enough today."

"So what's the big deal if you're embarrassed one more time?" John had a point.

Bobby was getting irritated and he exploded, "You're right…you're damn right!" Bobby went down to the lobby. He didn't care anymore. He told the desk-clerk what he needed to know to clean the room. In the mist of everything he suggested gas masks. The clerk laughed but Bobby was dead serious.

Rogue's door was left unlocked so Bobby could get in. He slammed the door, "Are you happy now?"

John was sitting in a chair leaning it back, "Yes."

Bobby made a fist, "I don't even know why I bother talking to you."

"Bobby, If you want me to say 'I'm sorry' you're out of luck because that's not going to happen. You know when you mess with me I fuck you up twice as hard. So as I like to say…if you can't handle the heat then get out of Pyro's way."

Kitty came back to the room. Her appearance broke the increasing tension. "What are you two doing in our room?"

Bobby grumbled, "Don't ask."

John was going to do the honors but he figured he would save the story for when they get back to the mansion. For John to tell a story it had to be extremely good and this story would top all of his others.

"Like, did I interrupt something?"

"No" Rogue said before Bobby or John could say anything.

"Okay, well I think we should all get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be big day!"

John didn't like the sound of that, "What exactly are we doing tomorrow?"

Bobby smiled. Kitty was able to keep quiet and Rogue went into the bathroom to change avoiding the question. Rogue came out and Kitty was next to go into he bathroom. John was waiting for an answer.

He asked again.

"John, don't worry about it. Get some sleep because you're going to need it."

"You know Rogue…that doesn't answer my question."

"I know." Rogue smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:** You know the drill. I write; you review. Until next time -Peace-


	13. Don't Move

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews…let's continue!

**Snow and Fire Don't Mix!**

**Ch. 13**

**Don't Move**

Sunlight pierced through the cracks of the closed curtain in the room.

Kitty was the first to get out of bed. Which was a good thing because she could spend just around an hour in the bathroom.

Rogue turned over to lie on her back. She rubbed her eyes before she opened them. She rolled back on her side to see if John was still sleeping and to no surprise he was still sleeping on the floor next to her bed.

Rogue smiled, "John, get up soon."

John put the sheet over his head, "No."

"Yes. It's a new day and you're not going to spend it sleeping all day."

"I can and will." He grinned to himself under the sheet.

"It's our last day here. Besides, like I said last night. Today is a big day."

John pulled the sheet off of his head, "You're not going to tell me what we're doing…are you…"

"Nope."

"Then I'm not getting up." He said as he pulled the sheet over his head again.

Rogue pulled off the sheet and threw it to Bobby. John didn't budge as he laid there and just glared at her.

"Make me." He challenged.

Rogue pulled John's lighter out from under his pillow and waved it in his face.

John couldn't believe this. It was too early for someone to be taking his lighter and blackmailing him with it, "Hand it over."

"You have to get dressed first and when the time is right I'll give it back." She said.

John sat up and sighed, "Why does everyone take that so I'll do something they want."

Bobby interrupted, "Because we can."

John gave him a look and Bobby smiled.

"So the faster we get out of here…the faster you can have it back." She smirked.

John shook his head slightly. She was being an ass again…and he liked it.

* * *

After that John was the first to get ready. He seemed like the most enthusiastic to get out and start the day. A _Sneaky-sneak _aka his girlfriend, took his lighter, blackmailed him with it, and…he really wanted it back, so he did what he had to do. He was becoming bossy by telling them to hurry up. Occasionally he would use the F-word, but can you blame him? However, they would go slower just to see him _sweat_ a little more. 

Bobby left the room to get equipment…skiing equipment to be exact. He would meet them at a certain location that was discussed when John wasn't around.

John followed Kitty and Rogue outside and eventually to the slops. He didn't like this one bit. A few minutes later Bobby came with the equipment.

John swallowed hard, "Guys I can't ski."

Kitty smiled, "We'll like teach you."

"Put the gear on fiery and you can have this back." Rogue pulled out his lighter from her pocket.

John made a face as he had help getting the skis on, "I knew you all were up to something."

"You have to ski. That's why people go to ski resorts." Rogue added.

"You look so adorable with skis on!" Kitty screeched. This was definitely a Kodak picture moment. Kitty took out her camera phone and got a shot of John…flipping the birdie with skis on…er yeah John knew what she was up to and he felt if he's going to be in a picture with skis on at least flipping the birdie would give him some sort of dignity.

"Don't make me puke," John frowned. "By the way, if you show that picture to anyone at the mansion or if it shows up on the Internet, say goodbye to your long hair…oh and that camera phone too. He paused, "Can I have my lighter back now, Rogue?"

"I guess." She said as she gave it back to him and John placed the lighter in his coat pocket.

Bobby and Rogue helped John stand up.

"At least you can stand up with them on." Bobby commented.

John glared.

"Just stay still while we get ready." Rogue said.

Rogue, Bobby, and Kitty were almost finished getting their gear on. Suddenly John started to slide…

"Umm…guys…why am I moving?" He said nervously.

Unfortunately they didn't hear him.

"GUYS!" John yelled.

Rogue's eyes widened as she saw John about to go downhill…backwards. "John! Shit! Turn around…at least."

At this moment in time John wished that he was able to teleport. It would have gotten him out of this situation. Plus as soon as he got here he could have teleported Rogue and himself somewhere actually fun, which was anywhere but here.

Somehow he managed to turn around. It wasn't a deep hill but for someone who was inexperienced it was hell.

'_How the fuck do I stop?'_ John said to himself. He closed his eyes not wanting to see his fate. However, eventually he had to take a peak to see if this nightmare would come to an end shortly, but… all he saw were trees. "S-H-I-T" was the only word he could spit out before he ran into one. But look on the bright side…at least the tree was able to stop him.

John was lying on his back in the snow, happy that he wasn't dead. He took off the skis and swore that he would never ever put skis on again.

Eventually Rogue, Bobby and Kitty found John…who was still sitting in the snow.

"Are-" Rogue started to say.

"Yes, but my right arm bothers me. At least it's not broken."

Bobby tried to hold back laughter, "Rogue told you not to move."

John glared, "I didn't."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "I think you hurt the tree more than it hurt you."

"I'm going to hurt you in less then five seconds."

Bobby grinned, "I've never seen you punch someone with your left."

"You would be my first."

"Guys cut it out! Let's get you back inside."

John stood up not realizing that his lighter fell out of his pocket as he went with Rogue and Kitty back to the lodge.

**A/N:** I think this is the fastest chapter I've ever written. Maybe I should write on rainy days more often. Anyway…review, review, review cause…I need you too.


	14. Nowhere To Be Found

A/N: And the story continues! This fic is my most popular fic by far. Thanks to you who read every chapter and review. You know who you are! Okay moving on…this chapter is mostly dialog but it's still good. Okay I'm done rambling…enjoy!

**Snow and Fire Don't Mix**

**Ch. 14**

**Nowhere To Be Found**

As the girls went with John back to the lodge Bobby stayed behind to ski.

The lobby was somewhat busy with people checking in and out and some just roaming around.

John sighed as he sat in the large couch in the lobby, "We should have went to Kokomo."

Rogue and Kitty looked at each other. They weren't expecting him to say that.

"This is all Scott's fault. If he thought I was a bastard then, he hasn't seen anything yet." John said remembering Scott warning him to look out for trees.

The girls looked at each other again and smiled because for a moment they thought maybe John hit his head instead of his arm.

"Did you like, have fun at least?"

"Sure Kitty…I had a hell of a good time…crashing into a tree." He reached into his pocket looking for his lighter but it was empty. He tried the other pocket and it was empty too. John looked at Rogue like he'd seen a ghost.

Rogue raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"It's gone."

John didn't even have to be more specific. Rogue knew instantly what he was referring too.

Without hesitation he jumped off the couch, "I have to find it!"

"Do you think it's wise to look for it now? After what you've just went through?"

John looked at Rogue like she was crazy.

"Okay, okay you're right…_what on earth was I thinking_? Your lighter is more important than your health."

"Good. Now that we've got that straightened out, help me find it."

* * *

John shuddered as he walked down the_ snowy hill of death_. Okay…maybe that name is a little extreme but he thought it fit perfectly. 

"Is this the spot, John?" Rogue asked.

"I'm positive. It probably fell out when I gave the tree a firm hug."

"John…" Kitty said warily.

"What…"

"I like…don't see it."

"It didn't snow while we were inside…did it?"

"John, we were only inside for five minutes…not even."

He sighed, "Great. Now I'm going to have to search through the snow."

"Why don't you like just melt the snow in this area?"

"Kitty, I want to find my lighter…not destroy it!" He moaned, "I hate looking for things."

"John, you like" Kitty started. Rogue tried to stop her from finishing that sentence but she was too late, "have others".

Rogue had to think of something fast to say, "Kitty why don't you try to find Bobby?"

"Others!" He yelled.

Rogue looked at John and back to Kitty, "Go…now!"

"Others!" He yelled again.

"Ummm yeah I think I'll go find Bobby."

Kitty was almost out of sight when John yelled "OTHERS!" She shook her head, _'What the hell was I thinking?'_

John scanned the area over and over again but found nothing. He sarcastically laughed, "I never thought this day would come. What did I do to deserve this? I've been _good_ on this trip."

She laughed.

"This is not a laughing matter, Rogue!"

"We will keep looking. It has to be here."

Two hours later-

"John, we've been looking for over two hours…it's gone." She didn't want to say it but someone had to.

He looked at Rogue eye-to-eye and said, "It's gone…it's really fucking gone."

**A/N: **OMG he lost his precious lighter! Admit it…I'm evil! However, don't let that stop you from reviewing! Evil authors are people too.


	15. Stunned

**A/N:** So you all seem to agree that I'm evil…excellent!

**Snow and Fire Don't Mix!**

**Ch. 15**

**Stunned**

The walk back to the lodge was silent. John looked really pissed—which he was, and Rogue didn't know what to say. What could she say? The only thing John wanted to hear right now was that his beloved lighter was found.

As John walked into the lobby he grabbed a pen off the front desk—his favorite kind, the kind that you can annoy people with. Yep, you guessed it…the clicking kind. It's the only type he would write with especially in class when he couldn't even hold his lighter. Yeah it was extreme but those were the rules. According to John…rules don't apply to him. And if you asked him why, he would reply, 'Because that's the rule.'

Once John made a comment about 'No lighters in class' not being in the rulebook and before he knew it…it was added less than a day later. Scott proudly showed him the updated version. That's pretty much when it came apparent to John that he would make Scott's life a living hell.

Anyway, since John needed a substitute for his lighter, the click-able pen was the next best thing. Sometimes he even thought the pen annoyed the other students more than the Zippo. Most of them would threaten him by saying, "I'm going to take that pen and shove it up your ass." As always, John would grin and reply, "That's fine…I have others."

They never threatened to shove his lighter up his ass for some reason…unless they were afraid of fiery farts. Smelly and deadly…just picture it. Nuff said.

John sat in the couch in the lobby. Clicking the pen rapidly, he zoned out. Rogue noticed he looked kind of pale.

"Will you be ok, John?"

No answer.

"Please talk to me." Rogue pleaded.

John only turned his head to acknowledge her, and then he went back to his stunned state. After ten minutes Rogue left him there alone to find the others. John didn't even notice she was gone.

* * *

It took Rogue an hour untill she found Bobby and Kitty. 

"I've been looking all over for you two! John's a mess. I've never seen him like that before."

"He'll get over it," Bobby blurted out.

"I'm not so sure about that," Rogue replied. "Come and see for yourself."

John was still on the couch, still staring, still slightly pale.

Rogue crossed her arms, "See what I mean."

Bobby sat next to John and put his arm around the back of John's neck, "Hey, at least there is a good story on how you lost your lighter. You were going to lose that thing eventually."

John stopped clicking the pen. He gripped the pen tight, thinking about stabbing something—someone with it.

Rogue glared at Bobby. He certainly wasn't helping.

John pushed away the urge to stab Bobby. Honestly, would anybody really care if John murdered Bobby? Probably not.

John stood up and walked away with out saying a word.

Rogue sat next to Bobby on the couch and punched him in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Bobby asked rubbing his arm.

"You're a jerk"

"And you're dating the biggest jerk on the planet!"

She punched him again. "I'm surprised John didn't punch you."

"I'm surprised _you're_ punching me." Bobby mumbled.

Kitty grinned, "You two look so cute together!"

Rogue started laughing her ass off. Bobby didn't think it was _that_ funny…

"Kitty, you know I have a tiny crush on Logan besides the fact that I'm dating John…but how does Bobby fit in, compared to them?"

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're just not _cool_" Rogue said bluntly.

"I'm the definition of 'cool'!" Bobby defended.

"Bobby, you're as _cool_ as an ice cube…I'm talking about; cool as a cat, suave, and so on."

"Rogue, getting burned by you hurts so much more than getting burned by John—literally."

Rogue grinned, "Just don't tell John. Speaking of John…let's go find him."

Bobby trailed behind the two girls, "An ice cube?" He shook his head, "I'm at least an iceberg…if not a glacier."

**A/N:** We all know Bobby's an ice cube…cold and square. He's the original _blockhead_ in my opinion! The only reason Charlie Brown is cool is because he has Snoopy. And Snoopy is cool because he has Woodstock. Woodstock is the coolest out of them all! Back on topic, what does Bobby have? Eh, who cares? Lol. However, I care about reviews, so you know what to do!


	16. Collision Course

**A/N:** The wait is over. I can officially say I'm back. Thanks for the reviews!

**Snow and Fire Don't Mix!**

**Ch. 16**

**Collision Course**

Still stunned, John sat on the edge of the bed facing the window. He had never lost _that_ lighter. His lighter wasn't just the source for his gift it was more than that. Without it… he was only human.

Rogue, Kitty, and Bobby entered the silent room. At first they didn't think he was there. A room is never silent when it's occupied with John.

Rogue noticed John was sitting on his bed; his back was facing them. Rogue pointed to the door, Kitty and Bobby exited the room.

Without saying a word Rogue sat on the bed next to John. She knew when he was ready he would talk. As an hour went by no words were spoken. You would think looking out the window would be boring; however, at the moment it was better than television. John and Rogue watched as kids threw snowballs at each other. A fat kid had a hard time running through the snow. As a result, he was the kid that got hit with the most snowballs. John grinned to himself picturing the fat kid falling and rolling down the hill… eventually turning into a gigantic snowball. Then you had the snowboarders, John refused to watch the skiers; the snowboarders were doing all sorts of impressive tricks. John squinted as a new snowboarder came into view. Rogue noticed this particular snowboarder as well. They quickly looked at each other before turning back to look out the window. It was Bobby. He was the only person they knew that had a yellowish brown beanie with white stripes going horizontally around it. It was the most horrific article of clothing John had ever seen. The beanie literally looked like shit. Hence, when Bobby wore it, he literally looked like a shit head.

Bobby decided to get cocky after doing a few tricks successfully. Instead of the intermediate hill he went to an advanced ramp. Standing on top of the ramp Bobby took a moment to observe his surroundings. He took a deep breath and pulled goggles over his eyes before sliding down the ramp. As Bobby slid down his confidence grew. There was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't be able to pull this jump off. The end of the ramp came and Bobby effectively landed the jump. He instantly raised his hands in excitement, but soon after he lost his balance, fell, and rolled down the hill forming a human snowball just like John pictured the fat kid doing.

Most people would have laughed but this was a typical Bobby thing, therefore, John didn't find the scene amusing. Left and right, people dodged out of the gigantic snowball's way. The gigantic snowball almost hit the fat kid, but to avoid getting hit, the fat kid jumped out of the way causing him to also roll down the hill forming another human snowball. Without hesitation John laughed out loud, n_ow_ the result of a failed attempt at showing off was getting more interesting.

Both gigantic snowballs were heading straight for a wall. Look at it this way… if the wall wasn't there; John, Rogue, and Kitty would have never seen Bobby again. Wait. Isn't that a good thing?

Both snowballs crashed into the wall and broke apart seconds after. On his back, Bobby laid in the snow, "Whoa."

His beanie wasn't on his head. It was in the snow a few feet away from him.

The fat kid stood up trying to stop the dizziness in his head. He stopped in front of Bobby's beanie, "I think I'm going to hurl."

He did a few seconds later… on Bobby's beanie.

"Did you have to vomit on my beanie?"

"Did you have to run into me?

"I didn't." Bobby defended.

"Whatever, it was kind of fun being the snowball instead of getting hit by them." The kid glanced at the beanie, "I did you a favor anyway."

Bobby chuckled to himself as the kid walked away, picturing himself icing the snow under the kids feet watching him fall on his ass, but that would be mean and Bobby isn't mean… right?

Bobby stood over the vomit-covered beanie that was once his favorite article of clothing.

"That's disgusting, Bobby." Rogue made a face and turned around facing the opposite direction. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Where's John?"

"Still in the room." Rogue grabbed Bobby's arm and pulled him away so he would stop staring at his stupid beanie. She helped brush snow off his back, "To be honest, I wasn't going to check on you, but John said make sure you're all right because you have the car keys."

Bobby smirked and then he turned around to face Rogue. He jiggled the keys in her face and dropped them in the snow accidentally.

Rogue crossed her arms, "That's not funny."

"Uhhh right..." Bobby quickly picked them up out of the snow and put them back in his pocket.

John sighed, fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _'When is this nightmare going to end?'_ He thought to himself.

He turned on the television. As soon as it came on he heard "Big Snow Storm". His skin literally turned white. "I said, when is this nightmare going to end… NOT get worse!" John grabbed his pillow and threw it at the television set. He stormed out of his room and blindly ran into a woman. She fell to the floor dropping numerous things.

"I'm sor-" John stopped short when he saw his wallet on the floor. "Look at what we have here." John picked it up and opened it. It was empty. "Tossing the evidence, huh?"

"Can you help me up?" She outstretched her arm.

John crossed his arms showing no sign of helping her; he smirked, "So you can swipe my watch?"

Still on the floor, she put her hand down and smirked. "You read my mind."

I want my money back or I'll have security search your room." She didn't show any sign of concern. "You don't have a room do you…"

She shook her head.

John offered to help her up and she took his hand. "Your name is Brooke right?"

"Yeah."

John helped her pick up the rest of _her_ things. "I'm John."

"So John… where were you headed in such a hurry?"

"I found out a huge snow storm is heading this way. Look, I don't know if you need to steal or just like the rush but can I have at least 100 bucks back? If I'm going to be stuck here longer I need money to spend so I don't kill myself."

"Fair enough." She handed him a 100-dollar bill. "So you thought you could beat out the storm by running as fast as you can?"

He winked at her as he put the money in his sock instead of his wallet, "I just wanted to grab my friends and jet, but that alone would take a miracle. However, knowing my friend Bobby, he's going to want to wait until after the storm. He wants me to suffer more than I currently am."

"A storm can be fun. You can embrace the one you love in front of a roaring fire."

He frowned at her last word.

She noticed the slight change in John's facial expression, "Hey, if you don't have that special someone… you can hug yourself or your friend Bobby."

John gagged, "The last person I want to hug is Bobby. He can hug or touch himself all he wants." He paused and added, "Whichever floats his boat."

Brooke laughed and put her arm around John's neck, "You're buying me a drink."

**A/N: **So… Brooke is back, a storm is coming, John is still in _hell_, and his lighter is still missing… well, at least Bobby won't be wearing that beanie anymore. Reviews are very much appreciated. I slightly revamped chapters 1-9. I can definitely say my writing has changed for the better, and I can guarantee it will continue to get even better. If you glance at this chapter and glance at the first and second you can simply just _see_ the difference.


	17. Got It All Wrong

A/N: My hibernation is over. Even bears don't hibernate this long. Sheesh.

**Snow and fire don't mix!**

**Ch. 17**

**Got It All Wrong**

Brooke led John to the bar, it's not like he had to be dragged. She ordered as soon as they sat down, not giving the bartender a chance to turn around. "Coming right up," he said.

When the bartender turned around he instantly recognized John and winked at him, hinting at the girl he was with and recalling John saying he had a girlfriend.

Brooke held the beer bottle up, "Ready?"

"For wh-"

In a matter of seconds all of her beer was gone. Brooke smiled broadly, showing off her perfect pearly white teeth.

John laughed to himself. If only she knew his special talent. He swiveled the seat to face the people sitting at tables and propped his elbows on the edge of the counter. "So, what's your story?" he asked casually.

Brooke swiveled around to face John. She crossed her legs and began her story. The pickpocket was more open than he thought she would be. Maybe it was because she drank too fast.

* * *

On the way back to the room, Rogue and Bobby saw Kitty flirting with a tall blonde. The two mutants smiled at each other and left Kitty alone. They went up to Bobby's room to see John. 

"He's not here," Rogue announced.

Bobby saw the pillow on the floor, "Maybe he had a pillow fight with himself. He's a sore loser you know."

Rogue had a hunch so she turned on the television set. She braced herself for porn. To her surprise it was the weather channel.

"Score!" exclaimed Bobby. "What's not to love? We get to stay longer, and we're unsupervised."

Unlike Bobby's reaction, Rogue knew John didn't embrace this news with open arms. "Let me go find our pyromaniac before he does something without thinking."

* * *

At some point John drifted off into space during Brooke's story. When he snapped out of it, he noticed Brooke was silent. She was looking at him with a smile on her face. Before he could even speak a word she forced herself onto him and kissed him. Rogue turned the corner and stood in the doorway unable to move. She witnessed her boyfriend kissing someone else. Heartbroken and disgusted, Rogue stormed off back to her room. 

John broke the kiss and pushed the pickpocket off him.

"I have a girlfriend."

Brooke whispered in John's ear, "I don't care." Her hand was inching up his thigh. However, her hand was lacking the invitation and it was stopped from reaching its destination. Brooke frowned, as she was not used to being rejected.

"I said I have a girlfriend," he raised his voice, stood up, and left the bar. He left Brooke stunned and alone. She was so sure that he was a cheater. This made her urge for him stronger. To her, this was simply a game of hard-to-get."

* * *

As John entered his room, he applauded, "Brilliant wipe out, Bobby. I'm sure by now there is a video of it posted on youtube with at least fifty thousand views." 

Bobby didn't respond to John's comment. Instead he changed the subject. "Look out the window," he said with a smirk.

John wasn't surprised, as he knew it was coming, but now it was official that the blizzard had arrived. The sky was gray and it was snowing heavily. What was so great about being cooped up inside with nowhere to go? It was no different than being back home at the mansion. He went into the bathroom to make sure there wasn't any lipstick on his face. "Did you happen to see Rogue?" John yelled through the door.

"She was looking for you," Bobby yelled back.

* * *

John was about to knock on Rogue's door when he noticed it was open. He pushed the door and walked in cautiously. "Rogue?" There was no answer. "Kitty?" Again there was no answer. 

Further into the room he saw a pair of legs on the bed. Rogue was lying in the bed, her back facing him. "Rogue are you okay?" he asked softly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I can't believe you, John. I knew you would do this to me. You said you could handle not being able to touch me or even kiss me for that matter. You make me sick. Get out!" she said as tears ran down her cheeks.

He cursed to himself. If only he knew sooner that she saw. Now she had so many negative thoughts running through her head. "I don't care about that stuff, Rogue. I've never met any one like you and I never will. She came on to me and kissed me. You saw wrong. You missed the part where I broke the kiss and explained that I wasn't interested and that I had a girlfriend. You're my girlfriend. I don't want to be with anyone else." There was sorrow in John's eyes and sincerity in his voice. He really meant what he said.

"Get out."

John took a couple of steps towards the door, turned around, and said, "You know I'm not who everyone else thinks I am. I know that's partially my fault but you see through that. You see me for who I really am. Don't let them cloud your judgment." He paused to see if she would face him, but she didn't. "I swear I'm telling you the truth." He closed the door gently and walked slowly back to his room. He wanted to give Rogue some space.

"Did you find her?" Bobby inquired.

John nodded. "Apparently she did find me. She's angry with me because of her bad timing." John sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands, "I have to figure out how to fix this."

A/N: Wow, MIA for a year. Sorry about that. R & R!

_You know you love this story. _XOXO, Crazy.


	18. Bound To Love

**A/N:** Seriously, all it took was someone adding this story to their favorites and a 4-day weekend in November to get me going again. Enjoy!

_I dedicate this chapter to Sunny, my special feathered friend. Words can't describe how much I miss you._

**Snow & Fire Don't Mix**

**Ch. 18**

**Bound To Love**

"Why is Rogue mad at you?" asked Bobby, while trying to toss playing cards into the trash bin.

"Long story short, she saw my lips pressed against someone else's." The pyromaniac stood up and walked to the other side of the room near the door, his back now facing Bobby. "Rogue is jumping to conclusions. It's not her fault, she's a girl and girls do that. She's not thinking clearly. Why would I sabotage the relationship I have with someone I just met? I don't know anything about this chick other than her name and that she's a thief. I'll probably never see her again! I didn't ev-"

"Is she hot?" Bobby tossed the last card and missed. He only made five out of fifty-two. For the record, that was two cards better than the previous try. He was astonished that there were no remarks from _you know who_.

John turned around. The words freely escaped his lips, "Smokin' hot." He took a moment to recall what he was saying before the interruption. "I didn't even look at her when the bartender told me someone was eyeing me. I was trying to avoid this situation from the start."

"Did you explain all of this to Rogue?"

"I tried, but I think everything I said went through one ear and out the other."

"Ask Kitty to talk to her for you. It's worth a try." Bobby suggested.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Rogue and I saw her talking to some blonde guy near the indoor pool. She's probably still there."

John nodded and left the room.

* * *

Bobby was right. She was still flirting. The handsome blonde looked up at John as he pulled Kitty away. "Kitty has to go now but she'll be back to sneak into your room later."

As they were walking away she punched the pyromaniac in the arm and whispered angrily, "Why would you say something like that?"

"Because that's something you do," he grinned.

She cut in front of John, which made him stop short, "I do not."

"You do inadvertently," he paused, "when you're sleepwalking."

Kitty had no clue. "I do what?"

"Sleepwalk," John repeated.

"How do you know? Why are you up in the first place?"

"Just because they enforce going to bed at a certain time that doesn't mean I have to go to sleep instantly. Give me a minute or two to recall when I first witnessed you sleepwalking." He damn well knew exactly what happened. He never told anyone either. "One night I was in bed flipping through Playboy magazines and I saw something in the corner of my eye. You came into the room and said nothing. I didn't either, due to the awkwardness. By the way, I almost burned the comforter because of you. Anyway, you attempted to smother Bobby with a pillow but it wasn't exactly working because you were using your powers. I would've gladly helped hold him down, but it didn't come to that. He never felt a thing. You left and I went back to my business." John winked at her and made a mental note to look for those magazines when he got back to the mansion. "Theref-"

"Did you ever think that maybe I made a mistake and thought it was you?" Kitty challenged, crossing her arms.

"You looked right at me with a sinister smirk before the first attempt. You were after Bobby, no doubt. I'm sure he did something to piss you off that day. It's so obvious that you have a crush on him, and he's so oblivious to that fact that it must get frustrating."

Kitty blushed.

"Therefore, since I'm not sleeping, I follow you around… to the places I can get to." John shrugged and nudged her with his elbow, "I bet you try to lose me on purpose."

"Stalker." Kitty teased. "Watching over me… that is so sweet of you, John!"

"_Sweet_," he said, derisively considering the word, "I much prefer the arrogant prick labeling. It has a better ring to it."

"Then _sweet_ arrogant prick it is!" she declared.

"Fine!" He gave up easily. He wasn't going to argue over this. "Whatever. Just keep the 'sweet' part to yourself or you'll have to find someone else to watch your back." It was an empty threat but Kitty didn't have to know.

She nodded and the corners of her mouth quirked upward. Yes, victory was also just as sweet. She raised a brow. "I have one more sleepwalking question… why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He let out a short laugh, "Honestly, I thought you knew."

"Oh." She moved out of his way and they continued to walk side by side, "Well, at least I always make it back to my bed. It would be kind of freaky waking up inside a wall."

John made a face, "Uh, couldn't that kill you?"

She thought about it for a moment before replying, "That too."

John poked the upwards triangle to the elevator and it opened right away. "I'm always amazed when you sleepwalk," he said as the elevator doors closed behind them. "Your subconscious tells you to hold your breath just at the right time before phasing."

She shrugged, then gasped, and put her hand over her open mouth. She was afraid to ask but now she was curious. "Did I ever go in Logan's room?"

"Another question?" he muttered to himself. "Not that I'm aware of. If you did, you probably lost me. I wouldn't worry. At least he can't kill you. Well, the probability of that happening with your power is low." When they stepped out of the elevator, he stopped in front of it and changed the subject. "Kitty, I pulled you away from that preppy douche for a reason. I need your help."

John explained to her what happened in the bar and included pretty much everything that he said to Bobby earlier. She listened to his every word and agreed to talk to Rogue, but only as a friend because she wouldn't take sides. He thanked her for what she was about to do, and they parted ways.

* * *

Bobby glanced at John as he entered the room. He was in the bed flipping channels to the television. "So, is Kitty willing to do it?"

"She's talking to Rogue as we speak." He strolled over to the window. It was still snowing ridiculously heavy. "We are going to be stuck here _forever!_" John moaned as he pressed his forehead against the window. He fogged the glass with his breath and drew a not-so-smiley face. "Let's watch a movie, what's on?" he asked, turning around.

Bobby flipped through the guide, "Pulp Fiction, The Perfect Storm, The Hills Have Eyes, Over the Hedge, Die H-"

"Hills Have Eyes. I'm in the mood for a horror movie. It's fitting."

"Okay, but you know how I get when watching horror films." Bobby warned.

"You're a total wuss." John threw an extra pillow at Bobby before sliding onto the bed trying to get into a relaxed position. Lying there, he pondered to himself why he threw the one thing that he needed to get comfortable in the first place. He would have asked for it back, but it wouldn't have been returned soft and squishy. In addition, it would have been thrown as well. John Allerdyce was not one to keep quiet, but in this case he chose to take a rain-check. Simply, he wasn't in the mood. Fights with Bobby were inevitable anyway. '_There's always tomorrow_.'

* * *

Kitty decided not to phase through the door because she wanted to make her presence known. She took out the card-key from her pocket and slid it through. Locking the door behind her, she walked into the semi-lit room slowly. She saw Rogue on the bed with her face buried in the pillow. Kitty went into the bathroom and grabbed some tissues. She sat on the edge of the bed and placed the tissues in Rogue's hand. A few minutes later Rogue sat up, dried her eyes, and said, "I assume you know why I'm upset."

Kitty nodded. "John said he tried explaining, but he doesn't think you actually heard him."

Rogue shrugged.

Kitty's brows narrowed. "So he's right," she said, accidentally out loud. She wanted to grab her friend and literally shake some sense into her, but as an impartial representative that would be crossing the line. However, that didn't mean she couldn't be a little forceful with the tone of her voice. "You need to listen to me," she said, looking directly into Rogue's eyes. "Firstly, he said you have bad timing." She smiled but Rogue didn't. Kitty held up her hands, "Don't hit the messenger! He said that, not me. I'm Switzerland… totally neutral."

Rogue stared at her, debating, "Go on, Switzerland."

"There was a kiss as you saw, but she kissed him. He pushed her away, which you didn't see; hence, your bad timing. Usually I can't read John, but as he was talking to me, his eyes said it all. But it wasn't just that. The words he used, the tone, and I'm pretty sure he forgot that he lost his lighter." Kitty smiled, and spoke softly, "You know what that means, don't you?"

Rogue's eyes filled up with tears. She wiped her eyes before the tears were able to fall. "I know the tone you're referring to. Since I was so pissed at him I didn't pay it any mind. Thinking back, everything he said went right over my head. I couldn't even look at him."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Kiss and make up already!" exclaimed Kitty, bouncing on the bed.

Rogue shook her head, "I can't. Not now. I'm embarrassed. I need a little more time."

"Don't be embarrassed. You have no reason to be. You know what is embarrassing? I walk in my sleep! John just told me. Did you know? I'm freaking out a little here. Who knows where I go, and it's not like anything can stop me. Logan would kill me… figuratively speaking of course."

Rogue couldn't help but crack a small reassuring smile, "I'm sure Logan would play along and direct you back to your room. If I knew I would have told you. John must have been the only one. Back home, nothing remains a secret for long. I wonder how he was able to keep it as one."

"Beats me? The guy has tricks up his sleeve. I'm not saying that as a bad thing… it's just another mystery involving John Allerdyce." She smiled and bit her lip, "I can be really stubborn sometimes. Maybe I avoid Logan's room like the plague. Yeah, I think I'll go with that." Kitty stood up. "I'll go hang out with the polar opposites and give you some time to yourself."

"Before you leave, I have a message for John."

* * *

"I really thought the cell phone sales man was going to die first." Bobby said, eyes glued to the television set.

"Nah, I knew that he wouldn't turn out to be a total wuss like you."

As the boys were watching the movie they heard a noise in the bathroom. They both looked at each other and then towards the direction of the sound. Kitty appeared in the doorway to the bathroom. "Hey."

Bobby shrieked, shot a blast of ice, and purposely fell off the bed to hide behind it.

Kitty dodged the ice aimed at her head and scowled. "Hey! What is wrong with you, Bobby?" she said, glaring at him. "And why are you breathing so heavy? You look a little pale as well."

"I… I thought you were a mutant!"

"_Wuss_-man will be fine," John said, emphasizing the first word. "What's the verdict, Kitty?"

"She's sleeping on it."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I was afraid she was going to say that. We all know no one has a good night sleep when mad."

She winked at John, "I don't think you have to worry."

Bobby propped himself off the floor and sat back in the bed. "I always say '_don't go to bed mad… stay up and plot your revenge'_."

"No you don't." Kitty and John said in unison.

"Oh John, before I forget. Rogue also said to give her a call in the morning." Kitty glanced at the television, "I love this movie!" She immediately jumped on Bobby's bed and noticed that half of his face was covered with the blanket.

Bobby whispered through the blanket, "Hold me, Kitty,"

* * *

Early next morning, John spoke to Rogue over the phone and they made plans to meet downstairs at 1 p.m. to talk things over. Bobby left the room earlier to make snow angles or something. John wasn't sure because he wasn't really paying attention at the time. He exited the room at 12:30 so he could get there before Rogue. He walked down the hall towards the elevator. He sensed someone was behind him, so he turned around; however, no one was there. When he turned back around, someone punched him in the face, and John was knocked out instantly before hitting the floor.

* * *

The girls waited for John in the main lounge. Rogue was getting impatient. It was fifteen minutes past the hour and her boyfriend was late. Kitty waited five more minutes before speaking up. "I don't think we should wait any longer. John really wanted to talk to you. Where is he going to go? Not outside, that's for sure."

"I agree," Rogue replied; no hesitation. "Something isn't right. Help me find him."

* * *

John slightly stirred before opening his eyes. He blinked a few times thinking his vision was out of focus, but soon realized the curtains were closed shut, which made the room dark. He was sitting in a chair, wrists bound behind him. His legs were duct taped to the chair's legs by his ankles. "What the f-" John was interrupted when someone from behind grabbed his hair and pulled downward making him tilt his head back. The person behind him leaned over and kissed him.

"You can't push me away _this_ time." A female voice said before shoving a small hand towel in his mouth. He instantly knew who the voice belonged to. She turned on the lights, and dimmed them.

'_I kind of deserve this,'_ he thought.

Brooke placed a chair opposite from John, sat down, and crossed her legs. "I'll take that out as long as you promise to be quiet and not bring attention to this room."

John starred at her, rolled his eyes, and eventually shook his head in agreement.

Brooke smiled and pulled out the towel, "Good."

"Strong punch for a chick."

Taken aback, she looked at him, slightly puzzled. That wasn't exactly what she was expecting to hear from her kidnapee. She was expecting either a 'What do you want?' or 'Let me go,' something along those lines. "Not enough to bruise, but just enough to knock you out."

"I don't normally get punched in the face. I don't allow anyone to get that _close_..." In that moment, John realized he never met with Rogue. "What time is it?" he asked eagerly.

"Is there somewhere else you have to be?" She spoke in a sweet innocent tone, but the pyromaniac knew he was being mocked. It was obvious he wasn't going anywhere soon.

"Please?"

Brooke leaned to the left. The clock was on the night stand behind John. "Its 1:30 p.m."

'_Shit, I'm late. Well, it's not my fault. For once in my life I leave early and this is what happens! I'll take this as a sign that I should never leave early for anything ever again. Hell, I suppose my situation could be worse, right?'_

"Sit tight, John. I'm going to take a shower. Kidnapping is a lot of work."

"I wouldn't know," he smirked. "I'm not in that type of business."

"I'm intrigued. You're not like the _others_…" She stood up, took a few steps closer to John and wrapped her hand around his upper thigh. Her face was just an inch away from his when she squeezed. She was pleased by his expression. John exhaled as she let go and she felt his warm breath on her skin. She gently ran her fingers from his thigh up to his chest. Brooke firmly cupped her hand underneath his chin, forcing him look at her and only her. "What's with the scowl, John? Aren't you having any fun? " She waited for a response, but he remained silent, so she made him nod as if he were a puppet incapable of responding on his own. "Your clothing needs to come off. I'll help you with that when I get back." Brooke released her hold and turned around. She took a few steps towards the bathroom and unbuttoned her blouse. It slid off her body and fell to the floor in the middle of the room. John studied the medium sized tattoo located on her lower back. First he thought it was a fairy but fairies don't have black wings or faces like goddesses. It was an angel. The angel had long dark wavy hair and an emotionless expression. He mused over the object it was holding. Why would an angel be holding a scythe?

He snapped, "Brooke, listen to me. You have to let me go. I'm not your fucking boy-toy!" She disappeared into the bathroom with no reply. _'I stand corrected. I do not deserve this. No man deserves this.'_

John waited a few minutes until he heard running water to try to free his wrists. He tugged, twisted, pulled, and eventually gave up. Apparently she was good at this too. "Bitch." He sighed in defeat and accepted the fact that waiting was his only option.

Forty-five minutes later, Brooke came out of the bathroom wearing a pink silk robe and black lingerie underneath.

"How romantic," John said sarcastically. "Are you aware that I'm confined to a chair and that I'm being held against my will? Forget it, that's not important. Where are the candles?"

"I don't have any matches."

With his current streak of bad luck, he figured as much, but cursed to himself anyway. She sat across his lap and ran her fingers through his hair. He tilted his head as a way of saying 'not interested'.

"Don't fight it, Johnny. I can see you're struggling," she said, seductively.

"Brooke," he sighed, frustrated… among other things. "This isn't love."

"I know." She started to unfasten the buttons to his shirt. "It's obsession."

* * *

After checking various areas in the lodge, the girls hustled up the stairs to their floor. Kitty quickly checked John's room first but it was empty. There were no signs of forced entry or struggle.

While Kitty discreetly investigated the rooms nearby, Rogue waited in the hallway, scanning the rooms on both sides. She stopped Kitty from going into another room. "I don't think we'll have to look much further." Rogue pointed to the other side of the hall, "Notice how all the rooms on this side have light shining under the door. However, the light under that door by the staircase isn't as bright but dull."

Kitty whispered, "I'll poke my head in first. If you're right and he's in this room I'll pull you in with me." Rogue nodded. Kitty phased her head through the door. She saw John tied to a chair and a young woman sitting on his lap. The woman's back was facing the door. In a split second both mutants were in the room. Rogue couldn't believe her eyes as she stood behind Kitty. Mixed emotions hit her all at once, but she kept her composure. She took off one glove and patiently waited.

Noticing John's sudden glance to the left; Brooke stood up, turned, and casually walked towards the unwelcome guests. As she got closer to Kitty, she made a fist and lifted her arm. Brooke swung with all her might and gasped as her fist went through the shorter brunette. Rogue positioned herself perfectly, effortlessly grabbing a hold of Brooke's arm. She didn't let go until her boyfriend's captor collapsed before her feet.

Rogue covered Brooke's half naked body with a blanket and then sat on the edge of the bed filtering through Brooke's memories.

"Are you all right, John?" asked Kitty as she easily freed him using her powers.

"I have to take a piss, but other than that I'm fine." He rubbed his wrists and went straight into the bathroom.

"She's done this before." Rogue said to Kitty. Kitty could see the seriousness on her face.

"Wait. Say that again?" yelled John from the restroom.

Rogue repeated a little louder and added, "Brooke isn't her real name. It's an alias."

John opened the door and walked over to Rogue. He fastened the buttons to his shirt and smiled at her. "I wasn't sure how you'd react to my absence, but I believed you know me better than that. Where else was I going to go? Outside? I'd run into you eventually. Besides, I've got nothing to hide."

Rogue glanced at her feet and then John, "I figured the least I could do was give you the benefit of the doubt this time."

Kitty slid the curtains open and announced that it stopped snowing.

"It's about time I heard some good news. At the rate it was snowing I thought we were going to be stuck here for eternity." John smiled and looked at Rogue. He could tell something was bothering her. He put both of his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them. "What's on your mind?"

She answered in a quiet, serious voice, "I didn't want to mention this while you were in the other room and I hate to be the messenger with bad news; but _Brooke_ has a disturbing past and it can't be ignored."

**A/N:** Bloody hell… I wrote a lot. There's more to _Brooke_ than meets the eye. Oh, what could it be? You'll find out in the next chapter. Stay tuned. Hit me with some reviews in the mean time, k?


	19. Angel Of Death

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!

**Snow & Fire Don't Mix**

**Ch. 19**

**Angel Of Death**

"Why is her past a concern of ours?" asked John.

"Brooke's real name is Veronica Mathers," started Rogue. She tightly closed her eyes looking for peace in the darkness, but the freshly stolen memories were effortlessly seeping through. The images were so clear, almost as if she were actually there. She opened her eyes, focused her stern gaze on John and added, "Her past is now our problem because if you think she simply has obsession issues you're _dead_ wrong."

John rolled his eyes. "You're making it sound more serious than it really is. What? Is she-"

"A murderer."

Taken back, he bit his tongue for a brief moment. "That's not what I was going to say and it's not exactly appropriate now either. Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Labeling her as a murderer is putting it lightly. Frankly, she'd be insulted."

'_Angel. Scythe. Angel. Scythe. Angel. Scythe… death!' _John smacked his forehead into the palm of his hand. "Angel of Death." Before the girls could respond, he explained, "She has a tattoo. The bitch showed it to me on purpose. It makes sense now. It's kind of like the movie _The Ring_. You watch the tape, you die. In this case, it's a tattoo. I was so disappointed with that movie. Not scary at all. It wasn't that good either."

Both girls shrugged.

"Neither of you saw it? Who the hell did I see it with? For some reason that movie made a lot of dough. Oh, now I remember, I-"

"John!" Kitty said, raising her voice just by a notch to get his attention. "I know this vacation has been a nightmare for you but you're wasting time. Don't make me smack you!" They were friends now; she was able to say those things, and act on them if necessary.

Rogue took control of the conversation as well as the situation. "Before we decide her fate, I want to do some research and get all the facts. In the mean time we'll have to detain this piece of trash. We'll need Bobby's help. Kitty, please go find him. John and I will move her to our room."

"You got it." She was half way through the door when she heard Rogue call her name.

"On second thought, when you find Bobby come back here," instructed Rogue.

Kitty gave the thumbs up in acknowledgment and disappeared.

"I didn't know you were the leader type, Rogue. It's sexy. I'd take orders from you."

Ignoring John, she brushed past him to get to the far side of the room, "Help me find her clothes."

He scanned the closet near the entrance to the room but it was empty. The dresser drawers were empty too. John pulled open the bottom drawer to the nightstand, and found a pad and a brochure for the lodge. He closed the drawer and opened the top one. Immediately something useful caught John's eye. Without hesitation, he took it, and slid it into his pocket.

"Here they are," Rogue announced. "She has sticky fingers as well."

He stood beside her, peering into the closet, which was full of stolen items. "Yeah, that's kind of how we met."

"John, you need a shower… you smell like her, like cheap perfume," she said, bitterly.

"As soon as I get the chance, I'll cleanse myself of Veronica."

Now that, that was off her chest and settled, she changed the subject. "That's going to come in handy," she said, pointing to a laptop.

John pulled down a black backpack from the top shelf. He unzipped the bag and his eyes widened. "For all the shit I've been through on this trip… I truly deserve this." His grip around the bag tightened and he brought it closer to his chest, almost hugging it.

She glared at him, disapproving. He smiled, "I'll buy you something nice, Rogue."

"Thanks," she said derisively. Rogue pulled clothing off the hangers. "While I get her dressed, see if you can find anything else that belongs to her."

John slung the backpack over his shoulders. "How are they going to be able give the money back to the rightful owners? No one marks their bills… except for Bobby."

"We can't take it. End of story, Allerdyce."

Under the bed, he was musing over four words she had just said. He popped out from under the bed, so he would be able to see her reaction. He waited for her to look up at him before saying a word. He cocked his head to the side, "You do realize Scott says that to me all the time." She was about to reply but he didn't give her a chance. "End of story, Allerdyce," John repeated, mimicking the tone and hand-gestures used by Scott.

Rogue smiled. His impression was spot on. "It just slipped out."

"You're in leader mode. I forgive you." He winked at her, and then continued investigating under the bed. He looked under the mattresses, beds, behind the furniture, television set, but the room was clean, generally speaking.

John crouched beside Rogue. "I couldn't find anything else." He glanced at Veronica, and then turned his gaze to Rogue, "How much time do we have?"

"Plenty."

He rested his hand on her back. "Are you okay?"

"Not really but I'll be fine once this is all over." She finished dressing the blonde on the floor in front of her. Rogue rubbed her temples, and pulled her hair back into a pony-tail. Her eyes finally met his, "I'm being short with you, aren't I?"

"For the most part, but I understand. Is there anything I can do?"

"Put her in there," she said, pointing towards the bathroom.

"No." John half smiled and spoke softly, "I meant… is there anything I can do for you?"

"Put her in there," Rogue repeated. She took a deep breath and sighed, "My well-being is going to have to wait."

His gaze left her for a moment to take a quick glance at the area she was pointing at. "I thought she was destined for somewhere else by the warm clothing you put on her." He scooped Veronica's immobile body in his arms and stood up. "She's so much more tolerable this way. Do you want her anywhere specific?"

"Tub." Rogue rose to her feet, walked to the closet, pulled out the laptop and placed it on the bed before sitting herself. "I can picture the confusion on your face." She said while gazing at the laptop. "The questions formulating within your subconscious will be answered shortly."

"Right," he said, unsure to say what was really on his mind. Rogue was acting odd. What wasn't she telling him? If he could, he would wish the burden away altogether. She already had shitloads to deal with and now this? John turned around and shook his head as he walked to the bathroom with Veronica in his arms. He pushed the shower curtain to the side, gently placed her in the tub, crossed his arms and stared at her. Three questions came to mind: Motive? How many people did she kill? How were they killed? On a personal level, John wanted to know how her victims were killed. After all, less than an hour ago, he was almost one of them.

After a few minutes had passed, he exited the bathroom and purposely left the door open. Even though Veronica didn't currently pose as a threat, he wasn't going to take any chances.

"What did you find?" John asked as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Veronica lived in Connecticut and went to Greenwich High School. Her parents died when she was 12. She lived-" Rogue paused for a moment, "Something is missing. You should be playing with your lighter right about now. I'm used to talking over it."

He shrugged and motioned with his hand for her to read on. Nevertheless, losing his precious lighter was still a sore subject. However, John's fingers were indeed twitching, urgently looking for something to do. He yearned to touch her. Her auburn hair was teasing him, the smell intoxicating. Her alluring soft lips. Her deadly, but soft pure skin. Anything! Unfortunately the timing was utterly wrong, forcing him to restrain those feelings.

Rogue continued, "At age 18 Veronica was able to claim the inheritance her parents left her. She dropped out of school a few months before graduation, moved out of her aunt's house and wasn't heard from again."

"Inheritance? Any details on that?" he questioned.

"No."

"How many people did she kill?"

"I haven't found that out yet, John. Frankly, I don't want to know, but it's crucial we find as much information as we can."

"Kitty could help you. She told me she's good at computer hacking, which I never knew until a few hours ago."

"She's very good. It's should be a piece of cake for her. It's not like hacking into the White House." Rogue said, nonchalantly.

"She's done that?" John was impressed. Kitty didn't mention it earlier as she wasn't one to brag.

She nodded.

John mouthed 'wow' and Rogue softly smiled. She scrolled down the page and her expression changed. "She escaped the Gilissen Hospital for the Criminally Insane with an orderly's help, whom of which she befriended and killed a few hours after escaping."

"How was he killed?" he asked, eagerly.

"That information isn't provided." Rogue heard voices in the hall. She looked up and glanced at the door. Seconds later, Kitty phased into the room with Bobby right behind her. Rogue put the laptop aside on the bed and stood up in unison with John.

"Bobby knows what I know." Kitty stated.

Rogue strode over to Bobby and put her arm around his shoulders. Walking him towards the bathroom and stopping in front of it, she said, "This is what I want you to do."

* * *

Bobby was finished in just minutes. "I liked the challenge on this, Rogue." Bobby came out of the bathroom with a proud smile. Rogue was first to look at his ice prison, followed by John.

Veronica's wrists were shackled to the base of the tub by ice. It looked like a cell. Vertical bars surrounded the entire tub. Instantly, John rolled his eyes at the excessive use of ice.

"Perfect. Will she be warm enough?" asked Rogue.

Unexpectedly John chimed in. "The temperature doesn't have to be freezing cold to keep the ice intact where we have to worry about her getting frostbite. If Bobby made it 35 below zero that would be a different story. In that case, it takes just 15 minutes for a person with exposed skin to get frostbite. First symptom is discoloration to the skin and th-"

Rogue cut him off to ask, "How do you know so much about… _this_?"

"Ice Road Truckers."

"_You_ watch that?" asked Kitty, flabbergasted in disbelief.

"It's interesting." John's face lit up. "Why did I not think of this before? We should ship Bobby over to Yellowknife to maintain the road!"

"Are you nuts? I can't do that. It'll kill me! Why don't you become a firefighter, huh?"

John smirked, "I wouldn't make a very good one if I were to increase the flames and start them in the first place, now would I? Plus you have to train and go to fire school. Pyromaniacs cannot become firefighters. It's like an oxymoron." He walked behind Kitty and turned around to look at his roommate. "I guess you can stay. There are those that actually might miss you," he paused on purpose, then added, "and shed tears if you left."

Kitty felt her cheeks burn. When Bobby wasn't looking she elbowed John in the ribs. He winced to himself and briefly chuckled soon after, while rubbing his side. However, she wasn't finished just yet. Kitty slightly leaned back, grabbed John's shirt by the collar and pulled to whisper in his ear, "Next time," she paused, "my aim will be much lower."

When she released her hold on his collar, John smirked and took a few steps back. _'Touché'_ he thought.

Rogue took a deep breath, "Alright, so Bobby is going to sleep here tonight. Kitty and I are going to go deeper into Veronica's past. And-"

"And I'm going to take a shower." John said, finishing the sentence for her as he paced towards the door. He stopped by Rogue and gave her a quick kiss on top of her head, stealing a whiff of her scent before exiting the room.

* * *

John came out of the bathroom just wearing black boxers, his hair still damp from the shower. He manually turned on the TV before throwing himself onto the bed. He contently laid there, one hand behind his head, the other holding the remote, flipping through hundreds of reality shows. "I thought the point of television was to escape reality," he muttered. True, he watched Ice Road Truckers and it was interesting, but potentially knowing more than your polar opposite would have its advantages (or at least that's what he tells himself). John finally settled on the cartoon Tom and Jerry. It didn't really matter; he fell asleep soon after.

_The back of an index finger gently grazes John's upper arm. He softly smiles, turns his head to the left, and opens his eyes. John is stunned when it is Veronica he sees lying next to him only wearing black lingerie and not his girlfriend. Speechless, he slowly reaches for the nightstand looking for his lighter, his gaze not leaving hers. She is smiling, unfazed by the movement of his right hand. He pulls his arm back to his side, empty-handed and vulnerable. She props herself up with her elbow and swings her thigh over his midriff. Her knees dig into the mattress as she gazes down at John. She murmurs, "Looking for this?" His brows narrow and he clenches his jaw at the sight of the object. Veronica slowly places the item into her bra. She gets goose bumps when the cold metal object touches her bare breast. "Come and get it," she playfully dares._

**A/N:** Your mission: review. My mission: keep chapter 20 moving (I'm not staring at blank pages *wink*)_  
_


	20. Emerald, Royal, and Crimson

Thanks for dropping a review:

Hotbritt5000 – I'm glad you're on the edge of your seat. Here's some more for ya.

Man Bobby – Arg I know! In due time; be patient and enjoy the rest of the ride. Warning ~ this ride may cause you to spontaneously combust. _Oooh look at all the pretty flames._

Coletterby – Where have you been?!? I've missed you and your reviews, lady.

**A/N:** I don't want to spoil anything here—I'm tempted, but I wouldn't do that. Enjoy!

**Snow and Fire Don't Mix!**

**Ch. 20**

**Emerald, Royal, and Crimson**

Rogue sat in a chair with both legs hanging over the arm rest, watching Kitty as she worked her magic with the computer. Bobby was sitting on the floor in front of the television set engaged in a video game. Earlier he asked Rogue to join him but she declined. There was no challenge when you've beaten someone over one hundred times and never lost to that same individual—she also wanted to keep it that way as her mind and thoughts were currently elsewhere.

"What was in the bag?" Kitty asked, quickly glancing at her friend and then back to the laptop, "John is stealing towels, isn't he?"

She shook her head. "If only it were that simple." Rogue sighed. "That bag contains money—a lot of it, courtesy of our guest."

"He can't just walk out of here with it."

"I have to talk to him about that again." Rogue shifted in the seat and lowered her feet to the floor. "Any progress?"

"Getting there."

* * *

"_Come and get it." She repeats and laughs._

_The fire manipulator stares into Veronica's eyes, his brown eyes asking a question. A question she understands without the movement of his lips or voice. Her hazel eyes are cold and empty. A malicious smirk appears on her face before putting an index finger to her lips, 'Shhh.'_

John gasped and slightly jerked where he lay while his eyes snapped open. Instinctively he tensed up at the sight of an arm resting across his chest. He immediately exhaled and relaxed his muscles at the sight of white strands of hair in the corner of his eye. From what he could see, Rogue's upper body was fully covered protecting his exposed skin from her embrace. She was using his shoulder as a pillow, her hair purposely between her skin and his.

She lifted her head from his shoulder. "Did I startle you? I've been lying next to you for"-she glanced at the clock on the nightstand-"over an hour."

He hesitated before answering, tentatively choosing words. "I was dreaming, and—" He hesitated again. Her eyes told him to go on. "_she_ was in it."

Rogue propped herself up with her elbow, slid out from under the covers and crossed her legs Indian-style. It was in that moment he noticed that she was wearing shorts. "You can relax, John," she said softly, "I'm not going to turn into Bitchzilla. Besides… it couldn't have been that good since you woke up distraught."

"I had limited mobility and then… I think… none at all. I couldn't speak either."

"Anything else?"

He studied her face before answering. "She was on the bed, on top of me, half naked." He made a mental note that her expression didn't change, not even a twitch.

"I see." she replied with a hint of displeasure. Before he could blink, Rogue was on top of him just like Veronica was in his dream. "Like this?" she asked playfully with a warm smile.

He returned the smile and nodded, looking straight into her emerald eyes and not at her bare legs. Like in the game of Operation instead of tweezers and a metal lining of a cavity, she was careful not to touch his bare skin with her bare legs. She leaned in closer and her gloved hands gently cupped his face. Without further hesitation, John inched closer and his lips met hers. Finally the burning desire to touch her was accomplished. Nothing would get in the way… until he motioned to stop. She opened her mouth to protest but he put his index finger to her perfectly shaped lips and said, "For the record, nothing happened in my dream with _her_; nothing intimate."

She whispered firmly, "Shut up and kiss me, Pyro."

He grinned and gladly did as he was told. Propping himself up with his right hand, he gently guided her body to the mattress with the other. Now on top, he planted himself between her arched bare legs. He hovered over her table-like, using his arms to support his upper body. Rogue noticed his breathing had changed and she looked at him with a concerned gaze. John flashed Rogue a white smile to indicate he was all right. Without further hesitation he dove in for more—this time his lips pressed harder and deeper than before. She kissed back, weaving her gloved fingers through his hair. He lightly kissed her neck while stroking her thigh. Rogue closed her eyes, and her jaw dropped open as she breathed his name. He knew this kiss would be the last, for now, as he felt most of his life force being inadvertently taken from him. John made damn sure it was one to _almost_ die for. Their lips parted and he let himself fall on the mattress next to her, gasping for air.

She didn't waste any time. "Money or me?"

"What?" John breathed, still trying to catch his breath.

Rogue sat up and slung her legs over the edge of the bed, her back to him. "If you take that money… we're done."

He sat up and ran both hands through his hair. "That's not a fair ultimatum, Rogue."

She heard the sarcasm in his tone, but didn't see his facial expression—she imagined a half-smirk with his head cocked to one slid off the bed, rising to her feet. Now as she strode to the bathroom, John's focus was on the lower portion of her body. It was a shame hiding those slender, flawless legs.

The restroom was cleaner than she thought it would be with two teenage boys. She splashed water on her face, dried it, and fixed her hair as best she could without a brush. "So what's it going to be, John?" she yelled from the other room. Rogue picked up damp towels and John's clothes from the beige and white tiled floor.

"I'm still thinking." He yelled back.

Refreshing warmth coursed through her. In addition, she developed the urge for pizza with pineapples—John's favorite. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. Rogue tossed his shirt and pants onto a chair. "I'm going to head back to see what Kitty was able to come up with. I told her to wait until I've returned." A few paces later she added, "By the way, I only told Bobby to restrain Veronica, not make a sculpture out of her."

John scoffed. "I'll see you in a few." When the door clicked shut, he realized he could have told Rogue to take the backpack with her. He stared at the bag, mulling. Naturally, curiosity won over indifference.

He placed the bag of money on the bed next to him and unzipped it opened. Peering inside, he speculated how much was actually there. It only took a few moments for John to conclude that it didn't make a difference if there was two hundred or eight hundred dollars since inevitably it would be turned over to the police. He reached for the bag to close it. "Shit." His reach was off and the bag was knocked to the floor. Half of the bills fell out, along with a syringe. John motioned to pick it up, but stopped himself. He pulled out a tissue from the tissue box and used the kleenex to pick up the syringe to study it—royal blue liquid was inside. Carefully, John set the syringe down on the nightstand and hastily shoved the money back into the bag. He threw on a grey hoodie that read _Bush _on the front in black block letters and on the back it read _a tendency to start fires; _followed by an old pair of jeans, white socks, and lastly, black and white sneakers. He rummaged the pockets of the jeans he wore earlier, took out the item he'd found in Veronica's room and pocketed it in the pants he was currently wearing. John picked up the needle and shouldered the backpack before leaving the room.

John's eyes darted from one end of the hall to the other. An unattended kid stood near the elevator—presumably pressing all of the buttons inside before jumping out. John disregarded the kid and went to the opposite end of the hall. Using the side of his fist, the pyromaniac pounded twice on the door. "It's me."

"I'm going to pull you in."

"But-"

Before John could say anything further, it was too late. "There was a kid out there. Since when do you use your powers so recklessly?"

She half-shrugged and changed the subject, "What's in your hand?"

John glanced at Rogue for some back-up. When she didn't offer any, he turned back to Kitty and unraveled the tissue revealing the syringe. "This was in the backpack."

Kitty Pride looked up at John after he handed her the syringe. "This is part of her MO—Vecuronium—it paralyzes her victims. Rogue and I were just taking about it. This is good, really good—something substantial to use against Veronica."

John shot Rogue a quick glance and then back to Kitty. "What else have you found?"

"According to the institutions' records, all of her victims were male. After she toys with them she injects the victims with Vecuronium and watches them suffocate to death. She has murdered five men, which makes her a serial killer. Unfortunately that number is not accurate as the records are no longer current. She's been on the run for almost two years. Each body is left with a gash in their chest, which leads to penetration in the heart—the reason for this is unknown."

The fire starter stared at her blankly, processing what he was just told. And then it hit him—Rogue. God knows what she saw from Veronica's memories. No wonder she was acting so strange. What if she saw the flow of crimson trailing from the wound to the mattress or the faces of the victims as they slowly died? Their eyes forever etched into her memory. It made him sick to his stomach thinking about it. He curled his fingers into a fist. A fist so tight his knuckles turned white. John relaxed his hand and turned back to Rogue—his gaze said it all.

"I'm fine," she mouthed, meeting his gaze dead on. Rogue crossed her arms over her chest, "When she wakes up, we're going to have to use our codenames."

"Brooke alread-" John stopped himself short and started over, "Veronica already knows my name and his."

Bobby paused the video game and chimed in, "How did my name come up?"

Even with a heavy sweatshirt, John noticed the temperature had just dropped. He put his hands in the front pocket, glaring at his roommate as Bobby walked towards the rest of the group.

"At the moment we're on a mission, its protocol to use codenames."

"I'm not complaining, Rogue," John said, truthfully. "But we booked the rooms under a fictitious name."

She tapped her fingers lightly on her arm. "Protocol. End of story, Allerdyce." She held back a smirk. This time she said it deliberately.

Kitty smiled, but didn't say a word. She knew she'd heard that before, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Great, just what I need… two Sco-," he paused, "Cyclopses."

Kitty held her head in her palm and shook her head a few times. She should have gotten that instantly.

"How did my name come up?" Bobby asked again.

The fire bug made a noise in disgust. "I don't remember! It just did," John sighed. "Stop asking trivial questions and raise the damn temperature already! Believe me," he continued, "I'd do it myself, but your little ice cell would melt in just minutes."

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest, defensively. "Why is everything I do _little_?"

"Becau-" His reply was interrupted when the door to the bathroom was slammed shut. John glanced around the room and noticed Rogue was no longer present.

* * *

Through the darkness of her subconscious _Brooke_ heard muffled voices. Her eyes briefly fluttered open twice but the bright light willed them to remain closed. She remained still and just listened. More voices, however, now they were more coherent. Startled by a loud sound, _Brooke's_ eyes flew open. Squinting from the light, she tilted her head back and studied the girl in front of her up and down. "Let me take a guess." The blonde paused. "You're the girlfriend." _Brooke's_ eyes trailed the perimeter of the ice bars and then back to Rogue. "What did you do to me?" she demanded. As she waited for an answer, she subtly tested the ice bounds. The ice didn't budge. When Rogue remained silent, _Brooke_ sneered and whispered, "I know _what_ you are."

**A/N:** My goal is to get at least 150 reviews before this story is complete. I need your help to get there. Hurray! Finally some Ryro action. I've been meaning to get that out on paper for awhile.

I described the muscle relaxant Vecuronium as royal blue liquid, but it is actually a powdery substance.

R&R

XOXO


	21. Show And Tell

"_Sometimes I wonder if anything is absolute anymore. Is there still right and wrong? Good and bad? Truth and lies? Or is everything negotiable, left to interpretation, gray? Sometimes were forced to bend the truth to transform it because we are faced with things that are not of our own making. And sometimes, things simply catch up with us_." ~ Lucas Scott (One Tree Hill)

Thanks for the reviews!

**Snow and Fire Don't Mix!**

**Ch. 21**

**Show And Tell**

_I know what you are…_

Those five words were said to get under Rogue's skin, but they didn't sting or prick at all. Over the years she'd heard everything from 'freak' to 'mutie' and beyond. It was daunting to think humans would never understand nor even bother to try. However, when Rogue looked at the individual in front of her, she didn't see anything remotely human. On the outside Veronica looked perfectly normal, but she was an example of how beauty can be deceiving. She was like a monarch butterfly: beautiful exterior with a poisonous interior. "More importantly, I know who you are, Veronica," Rogue retorted. She crossed her arm and pressed her lips together in a straight line.

Veronica's smile thinned out. "That's unfortunate." She licked her lips, cocked her head to the side and grinned once again, "Did John mention to you that I was getting him excited?"

Rogue wanted nothing more than to use physical force to wipe that smirk right off her face, but energy wasn't to be wasted on rubbish. "Be careful what you say to me. Provoking me will only bring you eternal darkness," she threatened. However, it was an empty threat. Rogue swore that when she touched Veronica her blood turned black . . . a feeling she didn't want to experience again; concerned it could take a hold of her and force her to become something unimaginable.

Veronica looked at Rogue's gloved hands and then turned her attention to the door as it was being opened slowly. John glanced at the girl in the bathtub and then to Rogue. "Shadowcat needs to see you."

Rogue softly nodded once and left. Once she was through the doorway, John pushed the door and it swung shut.

"Oh John, don't be like that," Veronica said with a slight laugh to her voice, "introduce me to your friends. I think we're at that appropriate stage in our relationship."

He locked his gaze on her and kept silent. There were no signs of hate or anger on his face . . . just genuine boredom.

"I assume this," she tapped her finger on the ice, "wasn't you." She paused in thought, and after a few moments her face lit up. "Bobby," she said in a low voice as his name emerged from her memory bank. "That's it..."

John put his hands in the hoodie's front pouch and caressed the item inside. "Were you going to kill me?" he asked, candidly.

In an instant the delusion and civility vanished. "Yes," she hissed. "I didn't know it then, but I would have been doing the world a favor."

"The human life is sacred. You have no right to take a life," he said, evenly.

"The thing is… you are NOT human," she barked. Everything about his current demeanor was irritating her. Veronica wanted him to get angry and absently do something foolish.

John shot back, "I'm more human than you!" He picked up a small hand towel and cocked his head to the side, "I don't trust you. Be a good girl and open up."

"Bite me, Mutant. Go to h—"

"Baby, I'm already there." He winked at her just before flipping the light switch. In darkness, Veronica heard jingling of coins followed by a sigh. Then she heard another noise and immediately after, she saw fire. He called the flames to his palm, and tossed the used match to the cold tiled floor. John's eyes gleamed with excitement, "It's been way too long since I've played with fire." He turned the wastebasket upside down and sat on top of it. He held the ball of fire between her face and his. "I should let you burn, but unlike you, I have morals." His focus was on element in his palm. He willed the fire to increase, making Veronica back away as far as she could. "I can also manipulate the heat. Due to your custom-made cell . . . the intensity of the heat has been decreased," John explained. After a few moments, the sphere of fire was reduced in dimension. Setting off the sprinklers or fire alarm would bring unwanted attention to the room. "I found the matches in this room; the same room where I was being held by you. If you'd looked more carefully you wouldn't be where you are right now. Isn't it kind of funny how everything worked out the way it did?"

Unable to speak, she replied using her fingers. She stretched all of them toward his neck and curled them stiffly. He laughed caustically at the gesture. "Strangulation is not your MO." There was a soft knock on the door. "Show's over," he announced abruptly and then stood up. John made the ball of fire into the size of a tennis ball and cupped his free palm to extinguish the flames. He turned his back on her, left the room and pulled the door closed behind him, purposely leaving Veronica in darkness.

John joined his female companions in the middle of the room. He glanced at Bobby who was sitting on the floor in front of the TV and then met Rogue's down-to-business eyes.

"I'm confident we have enough evidence to send this crazy bitch back into isolation; and we're not going to be sticking around to take credit for her capture," said Rogue.

"Everything we need is on this flash drive." Kitty said, holding up a small rectangular object.

"So what's next, Rogue?" asked John.

"You and Shadowcat are going to go down to the lobby to print out everything on the flash drive."

"You make it sound so easy," John said skeptically.

"How hard can it be? You're the distraction."

Bobby interjected, "It's a piece of cake. You're very distracting, Pyro. Even now . . . I'm unable concentrate. See? Easy."

"Whatever." He turned to Kitty and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yup, just let me grab a few things in my room and then we'll go." She headed for the exit and held the door open for John.

He went over to Rogue and took her gloved hands in his. "I think you need to get out of this room for a little while," John said quietly.

"You're probably right, but I'll stay here with Iceman." She gave his fingers a firm but gentle squeeze.

A tight smile emerged on his face and then he gave her a quick peck on the lips, turned and walked out of the room, followed by Kitty.

* * *

After several unsuccessful attempts to get her hands free of the frozen cuff Veronica let out a muffled a growl and scream. Being caught by mutant parasites infuriated her. She felt—just like many others—that the solution to the mutant infestation should be extermination. She inhaled and exhaled slowly through her nose. All she could hear were muffled sounds and the occasional scraping of asphalt by plow trucks. She was starting to feel the effects of being imprisoned. Her throat was dry, her arms were cramping, and the hard surface of the porcelain tub was hurting her perfect ass. She mentally cursed at John for leaving her in the dark as it was inhumane and unnecessary. Momentarily putting her hate to the side, once again she focused on listening to what was going on outside the bathroom, which consisted of more muffled sounds and then a slight thump.

* * *

Waiting for Kitty, John stood in the hall outside her door. He pressed his back against the off-white wall and propped his left foot onto the wall, putting all of his weight on the right. He closed his eyes and heard the opening instrumental notes to: _a tendency to start fires_. His left heel tapped the wall in unison with the beat in his head. John didn't start whispering the lyrics until it was precisely the right time to do so:

_Strange zoo, strange blaze_

_Douse my head in flames  
Coming through to get some_

_Happiness is a bad son_

_Forceps, kitchen tools_

_Destruct your every move_

_Feels better when you're here_

_Guillotine just got here_

_Bend back, back break_

_Please yourself to make it rate_

_Live it all at your own cost_

_So many just got lost_

_Leaning to fire_

_Leaning to fire_

_Leaning to fire_

_Here's tomorrow man_

_Chasing wha—_

"All set?"

His eyes remained closed as he replied with a simple and sarcastic _no._ His left foot dropped to the floor and then he opened his eyes. John's brows narrowed at the sight of Kitty.

"Too much?" she asked, referring to the black wool ski mask covering everything but her eyes and her smile.

"A tad, but it's not exactly out of place..."

Kitty gripped the top of the mask and pulled it off. "Messing with the security system is more my style." She quickly glanced at both ends of the hall before phasing her hand through the door, dropping the mask inside.

* * *

Bobby waved the second-player controller at Rogue, who was comfortably sprawled out along the width of the queen-size bed. "Come on . . . you know you want to kick my ass." He shook it a few more times and extended his arm as far as possible over the footboard railing.

It only took a moment before she accepted the controller. "Okay, but on one condition. I'm playing as Subzero."

"Subzero is all yours," he agreed, instantly. Bobby beamed a ray of white teeth at her, raised his arm over the foot of the bed and patted the empty space next to him.

* * *

Half way down the hall Kitty stopped short. John looked at her expecting an explanation. "Wh-"

Before he could finish, she pulled John into a pitch-black janitor's closet. They stood still in the unfamiliar environment.

"I don't remember spinning the bottle. That's fine, I'm game. You can pretend I'm Bobby," he teased. John waited a few seconds before adding, "What's taking so long? I thought you would've tackled me by now like a lioness in hea—"

-click-

Kitty had turned on the light, which consisted of a single naked bulb hanging from the ceiling. She caught the fire starter smiling broadly and protecting his groin with both hands. She made a noise in disgust and phased herself out of the closet.

"Kitty! Wait!" yelled John from inside the closet. "There is no doorknob on this end. I'm stuck!" He waited thirty seconds for a reply. "Kitty?"

Standing in front of the door, Kitty crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She enjoyed listening to him swear at her, and then apologize immediately after. When she felt she'd made her point, she harshly grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled him out of the closet, purposely making him lose his balance so that he would fall. "Not cool," he said, glaring up at her from the floor.

She shrugged. "Just giving you a taste of what you're in for when you push my buttons. I'm capable of a lot worse . . . believe me." She out stretched her arm, offering to help him off the floor. When he went to grab her hand, his hand went straight through hers. She smirked. "Get up," Kitty ordered. "We've got a job to do." She turned on her heels and strode down the hall with a triumphant bounce to each step.

The pyromaniac frowned. Without a doubt, she was beating him at his own game. He picked himself off the floor and continued down the hall. To catch up to her, he upped his pace into a jog. Aligned shoulder to shoulder with Kitty, he asked, "So why the sudden seven minutes in bleachy heaven?"

"I heard someone coming. It was a mistake. Well, the closet part. My training is different than yours. The main goal in most of my sessions is to be undetected." Kitty explained, while they descended the stairs.

* * *

After a few games of Mortal Kombat, Rogue stopped to take a nap. She'd been sprawled out on the bed for over twenty minutes. Bobby set the controller down and picked himself off the floor. He pushed the door to the bathroom open and turned on the light. Veronica blinked a few times and then squinted at the mutant in front of her.

Bobby extended his hand toward her face. "I'm going to take that out… don't bite me." His hand inched closer. "And be quiet." As soon as the towel was removed Veronica spat in the tub near the drain. He tossed the towel on the toilet tank.

"Thanks, Icy."

"Excuse me while I do my business," he said as he closed the shower curtain.

"Don't be shy. It's been awhile since I saw a man with his pants down. Porn doesn't count—it's like watching fireworks or sports on television—it's not the same."

'_Why did I allow her to speak? I wish she would shut up so I could go. Why on earth am I thinking about a man with no pants? Focus, Bobby. Focus. Ahh.' _He zipped up, flushed the toilet, washed his hands and pulled the shower curtain open.

She instantly commented on his most prominent feature. "John didn't tell me your eyes are as blue as tropical waters."

"You've been outside the United States?"

"With my parents when I was younger. What about you?"

He shook his head side to side and then said, "I haven't killed anyone either."

"You've just killed the conversation and the mood. Way to go," she said, monotonously.

"I'm looking for something that belongs to you. It's sharp. Where is it?"

"I don't know wh-" she started, her tone soft and innocent but she stopped herself. He knew too much. "Kiss me and I'll tell you. Just one meaningless kiss, that's all it will take."

Even though it took less than a second to come up with an answer, he made her wait for it. He moved closer to her and bent down. Bobby grinned and said evenly, "If only the circumstances were different." The grin faded as he stood up straight and took a couple of steps back to lean on the sink. "Plus John told me you knocked him out with a punch. Head to head contact would probably put me out for a few days. I'm not taking that chance. Even if you did succeed, you'd still be stuck in that tub. I could protect myself, but nevertheless, I'm not giving you the least bit of satisfaction."

Her patience was wearing thin. Veronica's brows narrowed, her jaw tightened and her eyes locked onto his. "You mutant piece of shit. You've just lost the only chance of finding it."

Bobby laughed. "You weren't going to tell me anyway. That would've been too easy. I figured it would've saved me some time, so I gave it a shot." He shrugged and reached over to his left and picked up the hand towel.

**A/N:** Please review. Even if it just to say _'hurry the fuck up and don't take months to update'_ it'll be read and cherished!

Lire et Réexaminer, Διάβασα και επανεξέταση, पढ़ना व समीक्षा, Lesen Sie und Überprüfen Sie, Прочетете и преглед, 閱讀和檢查, 読んで、批評を書いてください, 읽기 및 검토

**Note:** On my profile I keep a list of the stories I'm currently working on and date them, so keep checking for updates. Eventually I'll note that the next chapter almost finished and will be updated very soon.


	22. Hide And Seek

**Former PenName: crazy4horses**

**Snow and Fire Don't Mix!**

**Ch. 22**

**Hide and Seek**

_Green eyes, bright and full of life *flash* Teasing giggle *flash* Broad jaw, clenched perfect white teeth *flash* Green eyes, still and frozen *flash* Wicked laugh *flash* Lower lip, playfully bitten, covered in dark red lipstick *flash* Two slim hands with dark purple painted fingernails gripping the collar of a powder blue button down shirt *flash* A close-up of those now empty green eyes staring at nothingness. Only a reflection of a blurry grinning face is present. *flash* Wicked laugh grows louder and louder…_

Abruptly awoken by fragments of a memory that was not one of her own, Rogue propped herself to a sitting position, rearranging her hair from her collarbones to her back. Veronica's chilling laugh echoed in her head. The TV grabbed her attention as the weatherman announced that over two feet of snow had fallen. He went on to say that this storm would be entered into the record top five biggest snow storms in the tri-state area. She slid out of the bed on the right side and took a few short steps toward the window. She pushed and held one part of the curtain to the side. The untouched snow was blinding, but remarkable to look at. Tall snow-covered pine trees gave the scenery some color and an idea of where the woods started. Rogue jerked her head as she heard banging, scratching and grunts. The door that separated their room from the room next to them was ajar.

Cautiously, she peered into the room, ready to pull off the glove if necessary. Her eyebrows narrowed at a person's backside. "Bobby?" she whispered. "What are you doing?"

He took a brief glance at Rogue and then went back to his search. "We have to find Veronica's dagger. It's far too important. It has to be nearby and I have a hunch it's in here." His voice was muffled as he was behind the headboard.

"Did you look in the toilet tank?" She offered.

"Mmm." Bobby ran his hand along the metal frame, but didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. He eased himself out of the tight space, straightening his back. He crossed his arms over his chest and scanned the room of possible hiding spots from where he stood.

Rogue crossed the room and lifted her arm to touch the cheap oil painting that hung solely on the wall.

"I checked there as well," Bobby said, rubbing his forehead with his palm in frustration.

She retracted her arm and turned around so that she was facing him. She smiled softly, "Don't beat yourself up, Ice. We'll find it." As she passed by, she made shoulder to shoulder contact, playfully giving him a push. "I'm going to check on Veronica," she paused and added, "to make sure she's _comfortable_."

* * *

The implausible pair descended the stairs together. Just as John was about to take another step to the first floor platform, Kitty grabbed his arm. "What?" he said, slightly goaded.

"Aren't we going to have a plan?" she asked.

The fire manipulator scoffed, "No. Just wing it."

Her jaw dropped half way like it was the most foreign thing she'd ever heard.

He sighed as his face made contact with his left palm. John slightly spread his middle finger so that he was able to see her face with his right eye, "What is Cyke teaching the future mutant generation?"

"Well, maybe you would learn something if you bothered to stay awake!"

"I've got instincts. That can't be taught. Stop arguing with me, Kitty, and let's get this done. I've been over this place from the start." As he continued to the ground floor, he added, "We're not about to infiltrate a high security facility with armed guards or anything . . . relax."

Kitty shook her head, watching him go. After a minute, she smirked and muttered, "Just wing it."

* * *

Rogue cracked open the door to the bathroom. A small portion of light fell on Veronica. Her head was resting on the off-white tiled wall; hands still bound at the wrist by frozen water. Veronica used her bent knees to give support to her outstretched arms. Rogue stared at Veronica's lips. The bitch was smiling in her sleep. Though it crossed her mind, she chose not to deliberately wake her. Carefully closing the door behind her, she turned and immediately beamed at Bobby when she saw him sitting in the same chair that John was bound to earlier.

His brows furrowed at her expression. "What?"

"Check under the chair you're sitting on."

He rose off the chair, picked it up and turned it upside down to take a look. She couldn't see because he was in the way but when he looked back at her and smiled, she knew instantly.

"How did you-"

"Instincts."

* * *

John was waiting by the door, holding it open. The lobby was busier than the two young mutants would've preferred. Kitty scanned the room, noting that there was currently only one male clerk and a security camera behind the desk, another camera facing the front doors, and probably more by the side doorways. "I'll be right back," she told him hastily, and ran into the bathroom.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, muttering to himself, "Girls". John took few steps over to the large flat screen TV and crossed his arms over his chest. Even though he was scowling at the screen, the snow-covered cars, houses and everything else were astonishing to look at. The local news team switched to a helicopter view showing sanitation workers doing their best to clear the main roads first. A spokesperson for the local sanitation department said that their workers would clean up around the clock, non-stop. He asked the locals to be considerate and not dump snow on the streets that have been already cleaned up. John snorted at that, thinking, _people don't listen and they are the least bit considerate._

Meanwhile, Kitty pushed open each stall door, making sure they were empty. She went into the last stall and closed the lid to the toilet. She stood on top of it and phased through the ceiling. She made sure she was alone before fully entering the room above the lobby bathroom. Kitty quickly looked in suitcases and drawers but didn't seek the object she was looking for. She walked to the adjoining door and put her ear to it first: nothing but silence. She phased part of her face through and immediately pulled back. The room wasn't empty, but both occupants seemed to be sound asleep. She quickly decided to look again and luckily saw what she'd been searching for. The iPad was located on the left nightstand aligned with the bed's headboard. Kitty phased her whole body through the door and held her breath as she crept towards the bed. As she got closer, she outstretched her arms towards the tablet. She froze in place when the man moved to change his position in the bed. His head was so close, she wondered if he could feel her body heat on his face. She let out a tiny breath of air and gripped the item securely with both hands. Kitty hugged the iPad close to her chest, turned on her heels, quickly and quietly exiting the sleeping couples' room.

Once back into the first room, which was still empty, she made a bee-line towards the door. She exited the room as casually as possible and hurried down the stair case. She found John by the TV, and asked to his back since it was facing her, "So… what are they saying?"

"Same shit more or less." He turned around to face her, and asked, "Why do women always take so long in the bathr-"

She hit his shoulder with the heel of her hand. John scowled and rubbed his shoulder. "I didn't go in there for _that_!" she said through gritted teeth, suppressing a scream. "I had to get this." Kitty shoved the iPad at his chest. "Hold it, Mr. _Wing It_," she ordered.

"Watch it, Cat. You can only get away with so much," John said, semi serious tone, but his brown eyes would've made you think otherwise.

She smirked, "You made the mistake once already by underestimating me, Pyro. Don't forget." She paused—her smile even wider than before—"I never will." Kitty subtly jerked her head towards the clerk. "Nothing major," she whispered to him, "not yet, anyway." She walked past the left side of the main desk and stopped in the hall out of sight from the clerk and the other lodgers in the lobby.

John sauntered over to the desk clerk. The clerk was in his lower 30s, slightly taller than John, but built the same, with dirty blonde shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. "Any word on when I can get the fuck out of here…" he paused, "Dan?" John hoped that that didn't come off as harsh as he assumed other guests were when they asked the clerk that same question. He didn't want to be another "dick" on Dan's notch. He knew it wasn't the clerk's fault that so much snow had been dumped causing inconvenience for everyone.

Dan looked at John for the first time with a deadpan expression and said in a monotone tone, "Read the sign."

"No one reads signs. They can't be bothered, it seems."

"I know. I could write a book," Dan grumbled. "But I rather say that short statement than repeat myself over and over." The lodge employee shifted his weight to the other side. "Annoying people aside, is there anything I can help you with?"

Kitty smiled at John's conversation, regardless, the job of distraction was getting done and she felt herself unwind. She walked a little closer to the lobby as she pretended to be busy with her phone. She lowered herself to a crouch just before the desk. She waddled over to the beginning of the back of the desk, rather than guessing where it was. She made sure the coast was clear before backing into it. Once fully inside, she got to her knees and crawled. At about five feet in, Kitty stopped to position herself on her back, so she could eventually look up. She hoped John was still distracting Dan as she slid out from the desk to take a peak; the security camera was directly above her by a few feet. In the blink of eye, Kitty was gone—if you were able to see her in the first place, however, John made sure no one did but himself by barking at anyone that would hover.

John let Dan talk about . . . something. He wasn't giving the clerk his undivided attention and he couldn't remember what he had asked. The pyromaniac gave the impression that he was listening by occasionally offering a 'oh yeah?' or a nod. The camera started to spark and went limp. "What the . . ." Dan looked up over his shoulder at the defective device, which was smoking and then looked at the other camera, which seemed to be working. Dan picked up the telephone receiver and dialed someone regarding the broken camera. John took that as the opportunity to casually walk away, his fingers tingling to play with the embers, which he ignored. John peered for Kitty in the area he saw her last. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Before he turned around, he rolled his eyes at himself for being wrong and somewhat stupid. John handed Kitty the tablet and said, "Remind me never to play hide and seek with you."

**A/N:** Please leave a quick review or just urge me to continue. Cheers!

"Never forget what you are, for surely the word will not. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness. Armor yourself in it, and it will never be used to hurt you." Tyrion Lannister to Jon Snow (Game Of Thrones)


End file.
